Le nouveau coéquipier
by Bazer74
Summary: Saï ne peut plus faire de mission dans l'équipe 7. Un nouveau personnage va le remplacer mais Naruto le connait déjà... Yaoi, histoire d'amour, Lemon etc...
1. Le Nouveau Coéquipier

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankouri.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

Par un après-midi ensoleillé aux portes sud de Konoha se trouvait 3 membres de la nouvelle équipe 7.  
Notre célèbre petit blond aux yeux bleu, la schizo aux cheveux roses et le nouveau capitaine qu'ils avaient eu peu de temps auparavant pour remplacer Kakashi qui avait d'importante mission.

Ils avaient été demandé par Yamato parce qu'il avait une information importante à leur annoncer ainsi que de leur présenté quelqu'un.

-Sakura, Naruto. Saï ne feras plus partit de l'équipe 7 avant un moment. Déclara Yamato le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe 7.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage des deux jeunes gens et ils se retenaient pour ne pas sauter de joie car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'une équipe, Naruto et Sakura n'étais pas vraiment déçu de ne pas voir Saï pendant un moment.

Effectivement, ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien… à vrai dire... ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout et croyaient que Saï venait d'une autre planète. Naruto n'attendit pas avant de se faire entendre.

-Sa nous feras des vacances de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes cet O.V.N.I. annonça-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

Sakura qui regardait son coéquipier hocha la tête montrant qu'elle était d'accord avec ce dernier.  
Yamato soupira et pensa que tous les trois ne pourrait jamais s'entendre même si il avait beau les forcés.  
Il sortit de ses pensé quand Sakura lui posa une question.

-Et qui va le remplacer Sensei ? On le connaît ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon ?

Naruto soupira en entendant la dernière question posé par la jeune fille, à croire qu'elle avait complètement oublié Sasuke.  
En vérité elle se forçait à l'oublier pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà...  
Trois ans c'était déjà écoulé et ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis.

-Non il est arrivé il y a tout juste un mois dans le village et disons qu'il… qu'il est très timide et donc n'est pas vraiment sortit de chez lui sauf pour aller voir l'Hokage.

Sakura allais répondre quand Yamato la coupa.

-Non tu ne la jamais vu Sakura ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, de toute façon il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ne t'en fait pas.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi taré que l'autre à moitié dénudé.  
Déclara Naruto en gloussant en pensant à Saï avec sa petite tenu, a vrai dire, il s'empêchait de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Et sur les mots de Naruto, en un nuage de fumé, apparu un jeune homme assez mignon. Il était brun et avait les cheveux tenu en l'air (comme du gel) et avait des yeux vert pomme.

-Laisser-moi vous présentez Mizu. Annonça Yamato en montrant de la main la personne qui allait être le nouvel coéquipier des deux jeunes gens.

Naruto et Sakura le regardait sous toute les coutures.  
Il portait un pantalon dans le même style que celui de Naruto mais en blanc.  
Il avait aussi un pull sans manche de la même couleur avec une capuche qui pendait dans son dos.  
Il essayait de sourire au deux jeune gens mais se sentait comme un morceau de viandes qu'on regardait avec une envie insoutenable de le manger, il était très gêné.

Puis soudain Naruto eu un flash !  
Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part et il avait raison.  
1 an auparavant alors qu'il s'entrainait avec Jiraya, ils avaient trouvé Mizu à moitié inconscient dans une clairière près d'un étant et décidèrent de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur pieds.  
Naruto n'étais pas tellement d'accord car il n'avait en tête que de ramener Sasuke et donc ne voulait pas rater un seul entrainement, seulement la simple vu de Mizu le faisait oublier Sasuke mais il n'eut pas le temps de le connaitre car à peine Mizu avait ouvert les yeux il était affolé et disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

Naruto n'avait jamais oublié ce visage qui était si paisible et qui le rassurait tant.  
Il se sentit rougir en repensant au parole qu'il venait de pensé. Soudain il sortit de son monde en entendant Sakura.

-Au moins il a l'air normal lui… quoi que le blanc pour un Ninja ce n'est pas discret et sa se salie vite non ?

Mizu qui n'avait pas encore parlé, trop gêné pour le faire, avait ouvert la bouche sans réfléchir à ses paroles.

-Parce que l'orange et le rose sont discrets ? Et je ne suis pas un porc moi, je ne suis pas sale. Dit-il en adressant un regard à Sakura.

Quand il entendu ce qu'il venait de dire il se mit à rougir en mettant une main sur sa bouche et remarqua Sakura le poing bleu entouré de chakra s'approcher vers lui en prononçant des injures plus grosses les unes que les autres.  
Il allait être couvert de bosse mais Naruto se mis entre les deux ce qui étonna Sakura, Yamato ainsi que Mizu.

#Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?# s'étonna Naruto..

Sakura très étonné par le comportement de son ami réalisa qu'il était impossible pour elle de s'arrêter dans son élan, et comme d'habitude notre petit blond nationale s'en prendrais plein la tête.  
Naruto lui aussi sous le choc de vouloir protégé un «inconnue» ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il allait se faire frapper.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur Mizu, juste avant que Sakura ne touche Naruto, avec une vitesse incroyable, il attrapa le bras de Sakura en le stoppa net devant les yeux hé bailli de Naruto.

Les deux billes bleu de Naruto fixait sans le vouloir le dos de Mizu, sa nuque, ces cheveux… ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier qui se sentait observer.  
Yamato qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'il avait présenté le nouveau coéquipier de son équipe se fit entendre.

-Sakura, tu es toujours obligé de frapper les gens ? Sérieusement il n'y a pas un jour où je ne te vois pas frapper quelqu'un.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute Sensei, il a insinué que je suis un porc (en même temps habillé comme elle est habillé U.u'). Dit-elle en montrant Mizu d'un coup de tête.

Ce dernier qui avait lâché le bras de Sakura et qui était resté face à elle, prononça quelque mot.

-Je.. . Je… Gomen… Je n'ai pas voulu te fâcher mais je ne me laisse pas faire et je… je n'ai pas réfléchis aux mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Sa voix était grave et timide, Sakura le regardas les yeux grand ouvert ainsi que sa bouche.  
C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait des excuses sans qu'elle ne force à le faire.  
Son regard se posa enfin sur Naruto et elle remarqua qu'il était rouge pivoine en observant le dos de Mizu et elle le fit sortir de ces pensé.

-Naruto ça ne vas pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Le concerné tourna son regard vers Sakura et sursautât en remarquant que sur les mots de sa camarade tout le monde le dévisageais avec un air interrogateur.  
Il fit un sourire gêné en affirmant que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste eu peur de finir à l'hôpital à cause de la folle aux cheveux roses.

En vérité il rougissait car il n'arrêtait pas de regardé Mizu en se demandant pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade ainsi que des bouffé de chaleurs l'envahissait quand il regardait ce dernier.

#ressaisit toi Naruto ce n'est qu'un ninja comme les autres.. Oui voilà c'est exactement ça !# se dit-il intérieurement.

Yamato coupa court à toute question que voulait poser Naruto en disant qu'ils allaient devoir aller au terrain d'entrainement le plus proche pour évaluer la force du nouvel arrivant.  
Ils marchèrent donc en silence jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement.  
En silence était un bien grand mot.

#Tu as vu ça Ankoubi, je suis enfin dans l'équipe de Naruto !#

#Mmhh… Je suis content pour toi, mais fait attention, je n'aime pas le fait que Kyubi l'habite, nous nous sommes jamais aimé#

#Je te le promets#

Mizu portait aussi un démon en lui.  
A vrai dire il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il était orphelin et a toujours vécu seul sans être au contact d'êtres humains.  
Les premiers souvenir qu'il a, est le fait qu'il est toujours vécu caché dans une grotte.  
Lui et son démon était très proches, car c'était par envie que Ankoubi c'était réfugié dans le corps de Mizu, pour échapper à la traque des villages ou encore de L'akatsuki.

En vérité Mizu, n'était pas venu par hasard au village de Konoha, quand il était sans connaissance il y a un an et que Naruto et le vieil Hermite avait pris soin de lui il voulait les remerciés mais étant trop timide avait préféré partir.  
La vérité est qu'il n'était pas partit si loin que ça, il avait trouvé un moyen pour observer le blond et le remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir laissé là sans pour autant se montrer jusqu'à présent.  
Lui non plus n'avait jamais oublié le visage de Naruto, ces magnifique yeux bleu, ces cheveux blond en bataille, les 6 traits qu'il avait sur son visage…

Il voulait revoir ce dernier et avait demandé à son démon, Ankoubi, si il savait quelque chose. (Quand un personnage dort ou est inconscient son démon peut voir et entendre comme si leur porteur était réveillé).  
Ce dernier avoua à Mizu que « son blond » s'appelait Naruto et que d'après son bandeau il était un ninja de Konoha.  
Alors Mizu demanda à Ankoubi si il pouvait lui apprendre les bases pour être ninja et suite à cela il se rendit à Konoha en allant voir Tsunade en lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'il avait en lui et le fait de vouloir être dans la même équipe que Naruto. Cette dernière d'abord septique acceptât en apprenant que Saï ne pourrait plus faire de mission avec son équipe et qu'il fallait un remplaçant.

-tu n'utilise pas de chakra quand tu marches sur l'eau Mizu ? S'étonna Sakura.

Mizu sortit de ses pensé sur son passé en remarquant qu'il était arrivé à ce qui pouvait être un terrain d'entraînement a proprement dit.  
Il regarda ses pieds comme les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient avant de répondre.

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de chakra comme tous les ninjas. Avoua-t-il.

Yamato coupa court (encore une fois) aux questions de Naruto et Sakura qui leur brulait les lèvres.

-Nous allons faire l'épreuve des clochettes, Mizu je t'explique. Il marque un temps de pose avant de reprendre. Le but est d'attraper les clochettes que j'ai accroché à mon pantalon et ce en moins de 24h maximum.

Mizu hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris.  
Sakura et Naruto firent de même sachant que pour eux sa allait être du gâteau étant donné qu'il avait réussi a récupéré celle de Kakashi mais ils étaient curieux de voir à l'œuvre se ninja n'utilisant pas de chakra comme il l'avait si bien dit.

Yamato se plaça en face des trois jeunes et donna le signal de départ.  
Naruto comme à son habitude se rua, sans réfléchir, sur son capitaine donnant des coups que Yamato évitait sans mal.  
Sakura le rejoignit en se disant qu'a deux c'est moins facile d'évité les coups.  
Mizu toujours à l'arrière regardait les magnifiques performances de Taijutsu qui se montrait devant lui.

Soudain il se rappela du but de l'exercice, attraper les clochettes.  
Il fit un mouvement du petit doigt sans que personne ne le remarque, tous concentré a donné ou évité des coups.  
Un petit file d'eau sortit de l'endroit où il se tenait tous et attrapa une des clochettes de Yamato avant de l'envoyer dans la main de Mizu.  
Les autres n'ayant toujours pas remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Mizu leur demander.

-Sensei, je fais quoi maintenant que j'ai une clochette ? Dit-il brandissant devant lui la clochette qu'il avait attrapé.

Les trois personnes se trouvant devant lui écarquillèrent les yeux plus grands les uns que les autres devant Mizu qui leur montrait sa clochette. C'était au tour de Naruto de poser une question.

-Mais comment tu as fait sa Mizu ?

-Bah j'ai fait comme vous, j'ai essayé d'attraper une clochette et j'ai réussi. Répondit-il le plus simplement possible.

-Non. Ce que demande Naruto c'est comment tu as fait pour en attraper une ? On ne t'as même pas vu bouger depuis le signal de départ. Annonça Sakura

Yamato lui aussi ne comprenait pas comment avait fait Mizu, encore si il avait utilisé du chakra il aurait pu savoir ou ressentir la présence de son chakra mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

#Naruto, ce petit n'est pas tout à fait normal. Il est comme toi ou Gaara# résonna une voix à l'intérieur du blond.

#Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kyu ?# S'interrogea Naruto.

#Je l'ai observé faire pendant que tu combattais et il a juste bougé son petit doigt suite à ça l'eau à bouger près de vous et la clochette est arrivé dans sa main. Le seul être que je connais qui peut être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça est le démon des eaux, Ankoubi.# Lui répondit Kyubi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur se séré en se disant que dans ce si bel être, il y a aussi un démon comme pour lui. Il dévisagea Mizu avant d'annoncer.

-Je sais comment il a fait, Kyubi me l'a dit.

Sakura et Yamato se retournèrent vers Naruto d'un air interrogateur quand à Mizu il grimaça en entendant le nom du démon renard. Naruto poursuivit sur sa lancé.

-Et je sais aussi pourquoi il n'utilise pas de chakra pour marcher sur l'eau. Il marqua un temps de pose et repris.

- Ankoubi le démon des eaux se trouve en lui comme Kyubi à l'intérieur de moi et c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu attraper une clochette. Il regardant en direction de ses pieds avant de reprendre un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Après tout nous somme sur l'eau et pour un démon d'eau c'est simple.

Sakura lâcha un « oh » et voulait prendre la parole mais se fit interrompre par Mizu.

-C'est faux.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers lui

-Mon démon n'a rien eu à faire, j'ai appris de lui. J'ai mis des mois à comprendre comment maîtrisé l'eau, et j'ai réussi… Naruto… Il se tourna alors vers ce dernier les yeux légèrement humide. Tu n'as même pas… Tu n'as même pas pensé que je voulais peut être caché le fait que j'ai un démon en moi. Annonça-t-il avant de se mettre à courir sur l'eau dans la direction opposé au village.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mis à courir, en fait si, il le savait.  
Naruto était la première personne avec qui il se sentait en confiance.  
Il était bien quand il était avec lui ce pourquoi il est venu au village, et là, il se sentait comme trahi.  
Naruto quand à lui n'avait pas compris le fait que Mizu voulait cacher son démon, après tout, quand tout le monde savait pour Naruto rien avait vraiment changé mais les gens comprenait son comportement et le lui pardonnait.  
Il regardait le brun partir en courant et il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se mit à lui courir après.  
C'est comme si tout son corps c'était mis à bouger tout seul, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte même si il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Il attrapa le bras du brun et sentit son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine et des grandes bouffer de chaleurs s'emparé de lui.  
Le simple fait de le toucher lui procurais cet effet inconnue ce qui le fit lâcher le bras de Mizu qui c'était retourné les yeux grand ouverts en sentant quelqu'un le retenir.

-Ne part pas comme ça, tu fais partit de notre équipe maintenant, je suis désolé d'avoir dévoilé le fait que tu portes un démon en toi. Annonça Naruto qui prit comme excuse le fait que le brun soit dans son équipe.

-Je… Non... Enfin ce n'est pas si grave que ça, c'est juste que j'ai dû me cacher toute mon enfance pour pas qu'on trouve Ankoubi et… et je viens ici en me disant que personne ne pourras savoir que je l'ai et toi tu le balance dès la première journée… Je l'ai un peu mal pris. Répondit Mizu les joues un peu rosé en réalisant que c'était Naruto qui avait touché son bras quelque instant auparavant.

Naruto s'excusa encore une fois en disant qu'il fallait rester dans son équipe si, il ne voulait pas que l'Akatsuki le trouve.  
En vérité Naruto voulait simplement que Mizu reste auprès de lui, il lui faisait oublier tous ces problèmes ainsi que Sasuke.

Peu de temps après, ils revenaient tous les deux vers Yamato et Sakura qui pensait que ce qui venait de ce passer était très étrange.  
Jamais Naruto n'aurait fait sa pour Saï alors qu'il le connaissait mieux que Mizu. (Bref elle comprend quedal).

-Mizu, maintenant que tu es là, je voudrais savoir quel sont les type de jutsu que tu utilises, si tu es fort en taijutsu ou encore au genjutsu ?

Mizu regardait Yamato ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait, n'ayant jamais fait l'école de ninja il ne comprenait pas les termes employé par Yamato et le lui fit comprendre.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demande soudainement Sakura

Mizu ne lui répondit pas, il lui tourna le dos en direction de la grande étendu d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Il relâcha tout c'est muscle en fermant les yeux et les ouvrit d'un seul coup.  
C'est comme si quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, il semblait concentré et sérieux.  
Il regardait l'étendu d'eau.  
Ces deux camarades ainsi que son sensei se demandait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il le vit levé les deux bras en direction de l'étendu d'eau.  
Tous firent de grand yeux rond, sans utilisé de chakra, l'eau commençait à s'élever en l'air au-dessus d'eux.  
Soudain Mizu écarta ses bras en les bougeant assez vite, ses doigts bougeait en même temps et l'énorme boule d'eau commença à se défaire en plein de jet d'eau différent qui allait dans tous les sens, dans le ciel se trouvait alors comme un balais de danse.  
Et avant de tous retombé sur le sol Mizu bloqua ses doigts et l'eau se transformas en pique de glace se plantant dans le sol avant de se retransformé en liquide.  
Le terrain d'entrainement n'avait pas changé c'est comme si rien de tout ça ne c'était passé pourtant ils n'avaient pas rêvé, Mizu contrôlait l'eau à volonté.

Naruto lâcha un « Wouhaa » devant ce qu'il venait de s  
e passer ce qui fit sourire Mizu.  
Il venait d'impressionné Naruto et cela lui faisait plaisir. Sakura se trouvait bête à ne pas savoir quoi dire, trop sur le cul pour pouvoir dire quelque chose mais Yamato se fit entendre.

-C'est très bien Mizu, mais si tu n'as pas la base d'un ninja tu ne pourras pas rester dans notre équipe. Comment se fait-il d'ailleurs que Tsunade-sama est accepté de te laisser une chance de faire partit de notre équipe ?

Mizu se retourna alors sur les Yamato avant de répondre

-Elle c'est dit que vu que j'ai un démon, j'apprendrais plus vite sur le terrain et que à cause de mon âge m'envoyer à l'école ne servirait à rien. De plus elle m'a affirmé que vous pouvez contrôler mon démon avec les gênes du premier Hokage.

Yamato hocha la tête pour approuver le fait qu'il pouvait contrôler son démon mais ajouta qu'il n'avait pas le temps de former un nouvelle élève, que la première mission qu'ils avaient était dans deux jours et qu'il demanderais à Tsunade si il ne pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Mizu avait les yeux qui commençais à s'humidifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre eu peur d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien et de repartir de la d'où il venait seul.  
Mais Naruto n'étant pas d'accord se fit entendre.

-Je refuse de le remplacer Yamato-Sensei. Il nous a montré qu'il pouvait être très fort, il a remporté l'épreuve des clochettes haut la main et si c'est pour lui apprendre les bases, je promets de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il les apprenne avant deux jours !

Yamato d'abord choqué par le comportement du blond se rappela qu'il s'agit de Naruto et qu'une fois une idée en tête il est impossible de lui faire oublier.  
Il lui laissa donc une chance et leur annonça qu'il verra ce que sa donneras pendant la mission.  
Sur ces mots il disparut dans un nuage de fumer.  
Sakura leur annonça qu'elle aussi devait partir pour préparer les médicaments qu'elle prendrait avec elle pendant leur mission laissant les deux garçons seul.  
Mizu se sentait gêné de se retrouver seul avec Naruto et cela se devinait facilement à ses joues rosies.  
Naruto, lui, l'observant du coin de ses yeux bleu ne comprit pas sa et pensait que Mizu rougissait pour Sakura.

#C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas moche et puis je comprendrais que Mizu est flashé sur elle# s'avouât-il pour lui-même.

#Ses jours d'entrainement vont être long… #

A suivre :D.

Bastien


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankouri et pas touche !.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

Naruto, lui, l'observant du coin de ses yeux bleu ne comprit pas sa et pensait que Mizu rougissait pour Sakura.

#C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas moche et puis je comprendrais que Mizu est flashé sur elle# s'avouât-il pour lui-même.

#Ses jours d'entrainement vont être long… #

Mizu se retourna alors vers Naruto.

-On… on commence par quoi ? Dit-il encore d'une voix gêné.

-Déjà, arrête d'être gêné en notre présence, tu fais partit de notre équipe maintenant et en plus tu ressembles à Hinata quand tu fais ça ! Lui répondit le blond d'une voix assez froide pour qu'il comprêne.

-C'est qui sa Hinata ? Demanda alors Mizu.

Il avait posé sa question en étant plus sûr de lui, comme si il était jaloux mais Naruto comme à son habitude, ne comprenait pas.

-La « princesse » du clan Hyuga. En vérité, elle est un peu bizarre, elle tombe toujours dans les pommes et elle est super timide.

Mizu n'en demanda pas plus à propos de la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il verra bien de lui-même les propos de Naruto en la rencontrant.

-Bon on va déjà commencé par la base de la base. Annonça Naruto.  
-Le lancé de Kunaï.

Mizu hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.  
Ankoubi lui avait déjà appris à manié l'art du tir mais seulement avec des bout de bois, là ça allait être un niveau au-dessus se dit-il.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Naruto s'étonnait des prouesses de son nouveau camarade.  
Il savait parfaitement bien envoyer un kunaï au milieu d'une cible et même à une longue distance.  
Naruto se sentit alors un peu vexé, lui avait mis des années à mettre un Kunaï dans une cible et quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais tenu un auparavant faisait mieux que lui.  
En repensant à son passé, le visage de Sasuke lui apparut en tête.  
Le cœur de Naruto se contracta dans sa poitrine, il pensait qu'en étant avec Mizu il arrivait à oublier Sasuke petit à petit mais en vérité c'était l'inverse.  
Mizu lui faisait penser à Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Ses jambes sous lui tressaillirent et il s'assit par terre.

-Naruto sa vas ? Demanda alors son élève pour deux jours.

-Oui. Répondit ce dernier.  
-Un peu fatigué par l'entraînement (mon cul ta rien fait ! xD)

-Tu veux qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui ?

-Absolument pas, je vais appeler quelqu'un qui est en congé pour qu'il vienne t'entrainé au Taijutsu, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui.

Mizu hocha de nouveau la tête et vit Naruto faire un clone qui partit en direction de Konoha.  
Peu de temps après, ce dernier revenait accompagné de Lee.

-Voilà Naruto je suis là ! Annonça ce dernier.

Mizu le dévisageait en se disant que ce type était assez bizarre et que sa coupe au bol n'arrangeait rien à tout cela.

-Allez la jeunesse ! Dit Lee presque en criant. (sa lui a pas réussi de rester avec son sensei –')

Sur ces mots il pris le bras de Mizu en l'emportant un peu plus loin pour commencer son entraînement intensif. (le pauvre je le pleins V.V)  
Naruto qui c'était relevé quand Lee était arrivé, alla s'assoir auprès d'un des arbres du terrain, à l'ombre du soleil.  
Il faisait chaud mais un léger vent rafraichissait l'atmosphère.  
Le blond regardait attentivement les deux personnes devant lui, Lee avait demandé à Mizu de simplement évité les coups et qu'après il lui enseignerait un haut niveau de Taijutsu.  
Naruto fut encore impressionné de voir que Mizu, qui avait quand même un peu de mal, arrivait à éviter tous les coups donné par Lee.  
Ce jeune homme était comme Sasuke, celui que Naruto n'arrivait pas à oublier…  
Celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis tant d'année…

-Sasuke…

Et sur ces mots il s'endormit au milieu de l'après-midi.

Mizu toujours en garde devant Lee évitait encore ses coups.  
Lee comprit alors qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieur, en voyant Mizu assez fort pour les éviter.  
Mais Lee fut surpris que le brun les évitait encore.  
Personne n'arrivait aussi facilement, surtout la première fois, a éviter les coups du jeune maître du Taijutsu.  
Frustré, Lee donna de plus en plus de coup, coup de poing, de pied, il attaquait de tous les côté pour ne laisser aucune chance à son élève.  
Pour lui il fallait toucher Mizu ce n'était qu'une question d'honneur.  
L'idée lui vint à l'esprit d'alors ouvrir les portes mais il refusa sous peine d'envoyer Mizu à l'hôpital.  
Sous cet état il était quasi incontrôlable, ce pourquoi il avait refusé de le faire.  
Coup de pied gauche, droit, uppercut, rien n'y faisait Mizu évitait les coups sans peine.  
Essoufflé, Lee s'arrêta et dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce jeune homme brun, qui se dressait devant lui, était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Si fort, que Lee se fit une promesse ; celle de garder un œil attentif sur lui.  
Lee du s'asseoir par terre, à bout de souffle, pour reprendre des forces.  
Ils discutèrent un peu mais juste de leur enfance ou de ce qu'ils aimaient faire.  
Puis Lee annonça qu'il devait partir se préparer pour ce soir, car il avait un rendez-vous.  
Mizu lui serra donc la main et se retourna alors en direction de Naruto.  
Il se dirigeait maintenant vers un Naruto qui dormait paisiblement.  
Le brun ne voulait pas le réveiller trop admiratif devant ce visage endormit.  
Mais il se sentit obliger de le faire.

-Naruto… Naruto… Réveille-toi… Tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit sinon. Lui dit-il en le secouant gentiment.

Naruto ouvras ses magnifique yeux bleus en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.  
#A oui je me suis assoupi#.  
Il regarda autour de lui, le ciel était orangé, la nuit allait se montrer.  
Il étira ses bras au-dessus de lui en faisant craquer ses doigts avant de les relâcher.  
Depuis que Sasuke était parti, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi et cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas avoir cauchemardé comme il le faisait régulièrement toute les nuits.  
Il imaginait des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres pouvant arriver à Sasuke.  
Il tendit alors son bras vers Mizu qui lui attrapa la main avant de l'aider à se relever.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais après tu n'allais rien dormir cette nuit.

Naruto encore un peu endormi, hocha la tête pour seul réponse.

-J'ai reçu les félicitations de Lee. Lui dit alors Mizu le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bravo. Lui répondit Naruto en lui rendant son sourire.

En vérité ça n'étonnait pas plus que sa Naruto.  
Il savait qu'il y parviendrait , vu qu'il était comme Sasuke .  
Cependant , Mizu n'avait pas le Sharingan .  
Soudain Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant son ventre gargouiller, ce qui fit rire Mizu.

-Tu viens manger avec nous pour ce soir ? Demanda Naruto.

-« Nous » ? Interrogea Mizu.

-Oui, toutes les semaines, quand nous avons congé on se retrouve avec des amis chez l'Ichiraku, un restaurant de râmen.

-Je veux bien alors. Lui répondit le brun avant de lui sourire les joues un peu rosées.

Naruto ne verra pas ses dernière et se mit à marcher les bras derrière la tête.  
Mizu le suivit avant de se mettre à côté de lui.

-Demain j'aurais quel genre d'entrainement ?

Naruto tourna son visage vers le sien en croisant ses beaux yeux verts.

-Je vais devoir t'apprendre à tenir sur une paroi verticale en utilisant ton chakra.

C'est alors que notre blond eu une idée.

-Essaye de me suivre. Dit-il en sautant sur une branche d'arbre et en se retournant vers Mizu.

Ce dernier d'abord étonné rejoignit Naruto sur la branche en manquant de retomber une fois tombé dessus.

-Haha enfin quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire. Lui dit Naruto en tirant la langue.

Mizu un peu vexé prit de l'assurance et se stabilisa sur la branche.  
Il se retourna alors vers le blond lui montrant un sourire qui signifiait qu'il savait très bien le faire.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Demanda Naruto.  
-Très bien on fait la course jusqu'au porte de Konoha.

-Et celui qui perd, qu'est –ce qu'il doit faire ?

-Il paye le repas de ce soir à l'autre. Lui répondit le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mizu se mit alors en position de départ. (Comme pour un 100 mètres).

-3, 2, 1… Partez ! Annonça Naruto.

Les deux jeunes gens, au coude à coude, fonçaient le plus vite possible ,sautant de branche en branche et en évitant d'autre.  
Naruto pris alors la tête de la course devançant de quelques mètres le brun.

#C'est qu'il me colle au bask en plus# pensa Naruto tout sourire.

Il arriva le premier aux portes de Konoha suivit de près par Mizu.

-Super ! J'ai un repas gratuit ! Criait presque le blond en sautant de joie.

Mizu fit une moue mais retrouva vite un sourire en voyant Naruto agir comme un enfant.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

#Comment il fait pour pas être épuisé par ce qu'on vient de faire, je ne suis pas crevé mais de là à sauter partout.# (Moi aussi je me le demande U.u')

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demanda alors le blond

#C'est la pagaille chez moi, je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer comme ça !# s'inquiétât intérieurement Mizu.

#Calme toi gamin, il a juste dit qu'il te raccompagnait, pas qu'il rentrerait# Lui répondit Ankoubi.

#A oui c'est vrai tu as raison#

#Mais j'ai toujours raison petit#

#Sa reste à prouver ça#.

Mizu commença à rire en entendant son démon faire la tête.  
Il reprit conscience quand il vit le visage de Naruto très proche du sien en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Il aurait voulu reculer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.  
Il voulait être là où il était et même encore plus proche du visage de Naruto mais ce dernier recula.

-Tu parlais avec ton démon ? demanda alors Naruto qui coupa le silence installé.

Mizu hocha la tête pour seul réponse.  
Il était déçu, il aurait voulu goutter aux lèvres si attirantes de son « professeur ».

-Vous parliez de quoi ? (Mais c'est qu'il est curieux xD)

-De… De…

#trouve une excuse vite, je veux pas qu'il croit que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne chez moi#

#Dit lui que je n'aime pas Kyubi, tout simplement#

-De… On parlait de ton démon, oui voilà de ton démon ! Annonça Mizu alors en riant nerveusement.

-Pourquoi vous parliez de Kyu ?

-Ankoubi, n'aime pas Kyubi. Répondit le brun en reprenant son sérieux, et en constatant que Naruto avait gobé son mensonge. (C'est qu'il est très naïf en plus :P).

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de lui demander.

#Tout simplement parce qu'on est de force égale et qu'à chaque fois il n'y avait aucun vainqueur. De plus nous avons tous les deux neuf queues#

Mizu expliqua alors ce que venait de lui dire Ankoubi.  
Kyubi approuva les propos d'Ankoubi.

-J'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous… enfin je veux dire que, j'espère qu'on ne se détestera pas comme eux. Avoua Naruto assez gêné.

Mizu se mit à rire devant l'hésitation d'un Naruto plus que gêné.

Ils avancèrent dans la grande ville.  
Naruto montrait ou se trouvait certains endroits où vivaient ces amis.  
Il lui montra aussi où travaillait Ino quand elle avait congé.

-Tu as beaucoup d'ami Naruto ? Demanda alors Mizu qui coupa court aux explications du blond.

-Je.. Il mit un temps de pose en posant sont index sur son menton en regardant le ciel ou commençais à se dessiné les étoiles.

-Oui assez, il y à Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chôji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata même si je ne la comprends pas beaucoup, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro sans oublier mes Sensei.

-Quand je pense que moi je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Lui répondit le brun qui avait repris la marche vers son logement.

-T'en fait pas, tu apprendras à les connaitre ils sont tous sympa. Lui affirma Naruto, qui l'avait rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins et passèrent à côté de la demeure du clan Uchiwa.  
Le cœur de Naruto se serra dans sa poitrine en repensant à Sasuke.

-Il y a aussi Sasuke qui faisait partit de mes amies… C'était même mon meilleur ami.

Mizu se retourna en regardant Naruto qui c'était arrêté devant le portail de la demeure.

-Tu veux aller le voir ? Demanda Mizu totalement inconscient de ce qu'il c'était arrivé par le passé.

Le blond avala sa salive difficilement en rejoignant le brun.

-Il n'est plus à Konoha, il a déserté le village il y a trois ans dans le but de tué son frère qui lui, à assassiné tout son clan. Annonça Naruto d'un air sérieux que personne ne connaissait.

Mizu émit un temps de pose avant de répondre à Naruto.  
Il avait deviné dans le ton de son « professeur » qu'il ne voulait pas en parlé.

-T'en fait pas il reviendra j'en suis persuadé. Lui dit le brun voulant le réconforté.

Naruto hocha la tête et émit un son affirmatif, avant de sourire au brun.

#J'espère que tu as raison Mizu… Mais tu es horrible avec moi, tu me fais tellement pensé à lui et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.#

Quelque minutes de marche plus tard ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto.  
Ce dernier s'étonna que Mizu le conduise ici.  
Ils montèrent alors l'immeuble, Naruto d'abord silencieux se mit à demander.

-Tu habite cet immeuble ?

-Oui à côté d'un certain monsieur Uzumaki qui est très bruyant.

Naruto qui se mit à rire intérieurement tendis son bras vers Mizu comme pour lui serrer la main.

-Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté, je suis l'homme très bruyant qui habite à côté de chez vous. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous sommes voisins ? S'étonna Mizu les yeux grand ouvert.

A suivre :D.

Merci à mon Tenshi de m'avoir fait la correction (pas totale), mais la correction quand même :D.

Bastien.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankouri et pas touche !.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

-Tu habites cet immeuble ?

-Oui, à côté d'un certain monsieur Uzumaki qui est très bruyant.

Naruto qui se mit à rire intérieurement, tendis son bras vers Mizu comme pour lui serrer la main.

-Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté, je suis l'homme très bruyant qui habite à côté de chez vous. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous sommes voisins ? S'étonna Mizu les yeux grand ouvert.

-Bah oui, je pense être le seul Naruto Uzumaki de la région. Répondit le mangeur de râmen avec un grand sourire.

Le brun s'étonnait encore de la nouvelle et ses pensées s'évanouirent en même temps que Naruto prit la parole.

-Bon je te laisse ici, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans le couloir de l'immeuble

Le nouveau hocha la tête en guise de seul réponse et observa son Mizu no sensei rentrer chez lui.  
Le blond rentra dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Il posa ses clefs dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet avant de se déchausser et posa sa veste sur le porte manteau.  
Il avança alors de quelques pas et arriva dans un salon qui n'était pas très grand, un petit canapé, une table à manger et une meuble télé.  
La pièce à vivre donnait sur toutes les autres.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain.  
Il enleva ses habits, et passa sous la douche.  
L'eau ruisselait sur le corps du blond et Mizu qui était dans l'appartement d'à côté pu s'imaginer le corps de Naruto grâce à l'eau.  
Le surdoué, qui lui aussi se trouvait sous la douche, rougissait en imaginant le corps de son sensei et sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir ainsi que quelque chose qui grandissait dans son bas ventre.  
Il fit quelque allées et venues sur son membre durci, en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait faire avec « son blond » et se vida dans un râle de plaisir.  
Il reprit son souffle calmement en se touchant encore un peu et sortit ensuite de sa douche.  
Le brun attrapa alors une serviette qui était chauffée grâce à un radiateur et se le passa autour de la taille avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.  
On sonna soudain à sa porte et il oublia qu'il ne portait rien.  
C'est en voyant un Naruto rouge coquelicot qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait presque rien sur lui.  
L'eau de la douche ruisselait encore un peu sur son torse musclé et son corps bien bâtit.  
Lui aussi se mit à rougir cramoisi.

-Je…Je… Je… Je reviens ! Dit le petit nouveau en courant dans sa chambre.

Le blond toujours rouge retomba sur terre quand le brun claqua la porte de sa chambre pour faire comprendre qu'il était à l'intérieur.  
Il souffla en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir et entra dans la demeure de Mizu.  
Il remarqua que son appartement était quasi conforme au sien.  
Il frappa à la porte de la chambre du propriétaire et demanda.

-Mizu, je peux te prendre un verre d'eau ?

-Oui bien sûr fait comme chez toi j'arrive tout de suite.

Mizu prenait son temps dans sa chambre.  
Malgré le fait qu'il ait calmé ses ardeurs, peu de temps auparavant, le fait que Naruto le voit comme ça l'avait excité.  
Il pensait se détendre encore mais vu le temps que ça allait prendre il fallait qu'il se calme.  
Il prit alors une bouteille d'eau qui était posé à côté de son lit et l'ouvrit.  
Un mouvement du doigt s'en suivit et l'eau se mis à léviter dans les airs.  
Le nouveau serra alors son poing et pris dans sa main le glaçon qui venait de se former et le mis entre ses jambes ce qui le calma tout de suite.  
Naruto qui avait pris un verre d'eau était maintenant assis sur le canapé de Mizu.  
Il n'avait pas de télé et pas beaucoup de meuble.  
Aucune photo ni cadre ornait la pièce.  
Il n'avait pas de rideau sur ses fenêtres. (Oui en gros il est pauvre et a emménagé depuis à peine un mois xD).  
Le blond sortit de son « inspection » en voyant Mizu sortir de sa chambre.  
Il le dévisagea en remarquant qu'il avait changé de tenue et qu'elle lui allait très bien.  
Il portait un t-shirt violet serré, ou l'on pouvait voir son corps sculpté comme un dieu grec, et un jean slim noir, ses vêtements le mettaient vraiment en valeur.  
Naruto, lui, portait un t-shirt blanc assez large, et un jean de la même couleur que celui de son nouvel ami.  
Ce dernier regardait le blond en rougissant.  
Il était excité par lui, par celui qui se trouvait en ce moment assis sur son canapé.

-Je vais aussi prendre un verre d'eau et puis on peut y aller. Annonça-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'est que son sensei c'était levé lorsqu'il était passé à côté de lui.  
Il s'arrêta au lavabo, ouvra l'arrivée d'eau et remplis son verre (oui il peut faire comme un personne normal avec l'eau :P).  
Avant d'emmener son verre à sa bouche il se retourna en percutant Naruto, laissant tombé le verre par terre.  
Il éclata dans un bruit assourdissant dans l'appartement et le blond se retrouva trempé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière moi… Je… Je suis maladroit excuse-moi. Commença à bafouiller le brun.

-C'est pas grave, je suis juste trempé. Lui répondit Naruto avant de lui montrer son t-shirt complètement mouillé.

-Attend je ramasse les bouts de verre et je m'en occupe.

Sur les mots de Mizu, le blond retourna dans le salon.  
Mizu pris une balayette qui se trouvait dans un placard sous son lavabo et ramassa soigneusement les bouts de verre avant de les mettre à la poubelle.  
Il suivit alors le chemin qu'avait fait l'homme de ses fantasmes une minute auparavant.  
Il stoppa net arrivé dans le salon en voyant Naruto torse nu essorant son t-shirt penché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte.

# Il a un cul !# (O.O voyons Mizu reste polie !)

Le bas ventre du brun commençait à chauffer à la vue de Naruto.

#Regarde le pas, ou en tout cas essaye de pas penser à ça# Se dit-il pour lui-même.

#Reste pas planté là, déjà il ne ta pas remarqué alors s'il se tourne et qu'il te voit en train de mater ses fesses (merci Ankoubi :D) tu n'es pas dans la merde# Lui répondit le démon.

Sur les mots de se dernier, Mizu avala sa salive et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Naruto passe le moi, je vais réussir à enlever l'eau un peu plus vite.

Le blond sursauta en remarquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui et se retourna.  
Il sourit au brun avant de lui donner son t-shirt encore trempé.  
En vérité le bout de tissu goutait encore.

#Il a fait exprès que je le vois comme sa ou quoi ?#

La vue du blond penché en avant lui revint en tête et il la secoua vivement comme pour faire sortir cette image de sa boite crânienne.

-Et comment tu vas faire pour enlever l'eau de mon…

Naruto fut coupé dans son élan en voyant Mizu poser la main sur son t-shirt et faire sortir l'eau quand il recula sa main.  
Cette dernière flottait au-dessus de la main du brun et il rendit son t-shirt au blond.

-Voilà comment je fais. Répondit-il à la question que n'avait pas pu finir son sensei avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de lui tirer la langue.

-Hey ! Y'a plagia ! Normalement c'est moi qui fais ça ! Annonça Naruto d'un air boudeur comme le ferait un enfant de 5 ans.

Sur les mots de son nouvel ami Mizu éclata de rire faisant tomber l'eau à terre.

Après 5 minutes de fou rire partagé avec Naruto, le brun se dirigea en direction de la cuisine en n'oubliant pas de prendre avec lui l'eau qu'il avait refait léviter.  
Cette fois il ne se servit pas d'un verre mais ouvrit simplement le robinet et se pencha en avant pour boire.  
Naruto qui l'avait suivi, de loin cette fois, c'était arrêté à l'embrasure de la cuisine bouché bée.

# Il a un cul ! # (Quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre ! '.. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous moi ?)

# Et Sasuke alors tu l'as oublié ?# Intervenu alors Kyubi empêchant le blond de continuer de reluquer les fesses de Mizu, que son pantalon moulait très bien.

#Non mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Quand je vois Mizu j'ai l'impression de voir Sasuke comme si c'était un genjutsu que je ne veux pas défaire#

Un simple « mmmhh » se fit alors entendre de la part du démon renard.  
Naruto sortit de sa conversation en réalisant que Mizu le dévisageait du bout de la cuisine.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il alors pour ne pas parler de son « absence »

Le surdoué hocha la tête et suivit son maître en dehors de l'appartement.  
Il ferma alors à clefs avant de rejoindre Naruto qui était déjà partit dans les escaliers et tous les deux se dirigèrent en direction de l'Ichiraku.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et rentrèrent.  
Naruto salua le patron d'un signe de main et alla rejoindre un amas de monde assis autour d'une table.  
Le brun emprunta timidement le chemin du blond en voyant le monde qu'il y avait à table.  
Quand il arriva vers la table, les conversations prirent fin et tous se retournèrent vers lui et l'observent.  
Mizu les regardait tous ne sachant plus ou se mettre et remarqua Sakura lui souriant pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir entre elle et Naruto.  
Ce qu'il fit.  
Une fois assis,les regards toujours sur lui, Naruto annonça.

-Arrêtez de le dévisager le pauvre. Il marqua un temps de pose et repris.  
-Il s'appelle Mizu, il est arrivé à Konoha il n'y a pas longtemps et il fait partit de notre équipe pour remplacer Saï. Et si je devais ajouter quelque chose Son regard se tourna alors vers le concerné.  
-Il a un très beau cul. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au nouveau du groupe.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.  
Ils savaient que Naruto était gay et en riait de bon cœur avec lui.  
Mizu, lui ne savait plus où se mettre, rouge de honte.  
Peu de temps avant que les autres ne se présentent au brun Naruto prit par le bras un brun aux cheveux long et aux yeux blanc à part avec lui et partit un peu plus loin à l'abri des oreilles qui pourraient trainer par là.  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus coupa court aux questions en commençant les présentations.

-Alors moi c'est Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Je travaille en tant que fleuriste quand je ne suis pas en mission et sinon je suis une kunoichi sensorielle. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin de droite qui n'était autres que Kiba.

# Il est vachement mignon lui aussi Ankoubi, mais je suis tombé où moi ? Dans le village des beaux jeunes hommes ?#

Ankoubi se mit à rire dans le fort intérieur de Mizu et se dernier se mit à rire lui aussi sous les regards interrogateurs des personnes qui se trouvaient là.  
Mizu ne sachant pas comment leur dire qu'il avait un démon en lui, avala difficilement sa salive et Sakura leur expliqua qu'il portait un démon comme Naruto, pour son grand soulagement.  
Tous firent des « oh » ou des « ah » mais rien ne changea vraiment ils avaient l'habitude avec Naruto.

-Donc je reprends. Moi c'est Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Le clan Inuzuka est un clan qui élève des chiens. Mon chiens s'appelle Akamaru et il est capable de sentir le chakra des ninjas ce qui fait de lui mon meilleur compagnon de combat. Annonça-t-il avant de regarder sa voisine de droite.

-Moi… Je… Je m'appelle Hinata, Hinata Hyûga. Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle. Mon clan possède un don héréditaire, un dôjutsu appelé Byakugan. Elle ne dit rien de plus trop gêné de faire des présentations devant un inconnu.

# Naruto avait raison, elle est un peu bizarre cette fille#

-Moi je m'appelle Shino, Shino Aburame. Annonça alors un homme caché derrière ces lunettes de soleil (en pleine nuit U.u''). Le clan Aburame, contrôlent des insectes en les abritant dans leur propre corps. En échange d'un peu de leur chakra, dont ils se nourrissent, ces derniers leur obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Et c'est ainsi que je me bats.

Mizu frissonna en imaginant des insectes dans son corps.  
Même si lui avait un démon c'était quand même différent.  
Les présentations continuèrent à la grande joie de Mizu qui se faisait de nouveau amis.

Naruto parlait avec Neji d'une chose qui le tracassait à propos de Mizu.  
Au départ de Sasuke, le jeune Hyûga était devenu le confident du blond, l'aidant à faire face au chagrin.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Neji, c'est comme ça. Ce garçon me fait penser à Sasuke, dans ses paroles, dans son entrainement tout me fait penser à lui et ça me fait peur.

-Peur ? Le grand Naruto Uzumaki aurait peur de quelque chose ? Lui annonça le porteur du dôjutsu d'un air moqueur.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Neji. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier Sasuke et quand je suis avec Mizu j'ai l'impression que Sasuke est avec moi et j'ai peur de faire des conneries. J'ai envie d'embrasser Mizu à longueur de temps, tout à l'heure je l'ai vu habillé avec une simple serviette et j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui mais encore en pensant à Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Neji ? Demanda alors le jeune Uzumaki le regard un peu perdu et suppliant qu'on l'aide à résoudre cette affaire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire Naruto mais je peux te dire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Ne brise pas le cœur d'un homme à cause de Sasuke. Essaye de l'oublier même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile, c'est la seul chose à faire si tu veux être heureux Naruto. Allez, viens ne réfléchis pas trop à ça pour le moment, nous sommes tous en congé tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter.

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit Neji qui rentrait de nouveau dans le restaurant.  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir là où ils se trouvaient peu de temps auparavant.  
Les autres venaient à peine de finir les présentations, Mizu eu la chance de connaître tous les amis de sa nouvelle équipe. (Tous les personnages qu'on voit dans Naruto sauf les sensei ou les méchants xD).

-Voilà c'est lui Neji. Annonça alors Tenten en se poussant un peu pour laisser de la place à ce dernier qui était assis à côté d'elle.

Mizu hocha la tête et les conversations reprirent de plus belle.  
Tous parlèrent de choses différentes puis Shikamaru invita Kiba et Mizu à sortir prendre l'air en attendant que les repas commandés un peu avant n'arrivent.  
En sortant, le brun avec un ananas sur la tête (sa coupe de cheveux pour les nuls qui n'avaient pas compris :P) sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche en le tendant vers Kiba qui en pris une.  
Il tendit ensuite son paquet vers Mizu qui grimaça devant.

-Tu ne fumes pas Mizu ? demanda alors le tendeur de paquet.

-Je … enfin comment dire.. J'ai jamais essayé, je sais même pas qu'elle odeur ça a.

Kiba passa alors son bras autour de l'épaule du brun qui rougissait légèrement et souffla sa fumée sur son visage. (Si jamais quand quelqu'un fait ça c'est qu'il veut coucher avec toi mdr).  
Mizu enleva l'épaule du dresseur de chiens avant de se mettre à tousser. (À bah quand on n'est pas habitué).  
Kiba explosa alors de rire en voyant son nouvel ami devenir rouge, les larmes aux yeux, à cause de fumée.  
Suite à ce rire, Mizu prit alors une cigarette du paquet de Shikamaru et l'alluma avec le briquet de ce dernier.  
Les premières lattes le firent un peu tousser mais il s'habitua au fur et à mesure que la clope se consumait.

-Au fait Mizu, tu utilises quel technique en tant que ninja ?

Mizu leur expliqua alors qu'il n'en utilisait pas, que grâce à l'entrainement de son démon il contrôlait l'eau à volonté.  
Les deux jeunes personnes qui étaient avec lui le dévisagèrent et Mizu leur dit qu'il n'avait qu'à passer demain le voir à son entrainement.  
Kiba et Shikamaru hochèrent la tête et tous les trois rentrèrent dans le restaurant après avoir écrasé leurs cigarettes.  
Une fois réinstallés et devant leur râmens, Kiba prit la parole en tapant dans son verre à l'aide de sa fourchette.  
(Oyez Oyez ! Vous y avez cru hein ? :P)

-Demain ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller au terrain d'entrainement ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Neji qui avait tourné son regard vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Parce que je ne suis ici que depuis un mois et le capitaine Yamato veut que je m'entraine et vu que vous utilisez tous des techniques différentes je pense que ce serait bien si vous m'entrainiez un peu. Et puis comme ça je pourrais voir vos techniques dont j'ignore tout. Répondit Mizu.

Neji hocha la tête en disant qu'il viendrait puis tout le monde firent de même.  
La journée du lendemain venait d'être décidée.  
Le matin Sakura entrainerait Mizu à contrôler le chakra qu'il a dans son corps, puis à midi il mangeraient tous ensemble un pique-nique sur place.  
Une fois le repas fini et tous à l'extérieur du restaurant qui n'allait pas à tardé à fermer, Shikamaru donna une cigarette à Mizu en l'allumant puis déclara rentrer chez lui.  
Puis, peu à peu, tous firent de même laissant Naruto, Mizu et Sakura seuls devant le restaurant.

-Tu habites où au fait Mizu ? Demanda alors la jeune femme.

-L'appartement à côté de Naruto.

-D'accord alors je viens te chercher demain matin à 8 heures puis on file directement au terrain d'entrainement d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis.

Il fit la bise à Sakura suivi par Naruto et se dirigèrent vers leur immeuble.  
Ils rigolèrent de leur soirée et Mizu demanda au plus grand étonnement de Naruto si Kiba et Shikamaru seraient gay et en couple.

-Non Shikamaru à un faible pour Temari mais il ne faut pas que tu en parle, quand à Kiba oui il l'est, mais tu l'es aussi Mizu ?

-Disons que oui, je n'ai pas d'attirance pour les femmes mais les hommes oui.

Naruto assimilait les paroles de Mizu et tous deux arrivèrent en haut des escaliers de leurs étages.  
Ils se serraient alors la main, trop gêné pour se faire la bise et chacun rentra chez lui.  
Mizu dormait depuis maintenant presque deux heures quand il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un taper sur sa porte.  
Il s'empressa d'enfiler un boxer et un survêtement et se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, une bouteille d'eau à la main (bah oui puisqu'il se bat avec de l'eau haha ^^').  
Il ouvrit la porte et vit un Naruto les bras en sang, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et qui sanglotait.

-Naruto ! S'étonna Mizu.

Le blond venait de s'effondrer dans les bras du brun.

A suivre :D.

Bastien.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankouri et pas touche !.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

Il ouvrit la porte et vit un Naruto les bras en sang, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et qui sanglotait.

-Naruto ! S'étonna Mizu.

Le blond venait de s'effondrer dans les bras du brun.  
Mizu laissa alors tomber sa bouteille par terre, ce qui le fit sursauter et le ramena à la réalité.  
Naruto était dans ces bras, les joues mouillées et les bras en sang.  
Pourquoi était-il dans cet état là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Il le souleva du sol et le posa délicatement dans son canapé avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.  
Il composa le numéro de Sakura cette dernière le lui avait laissé si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, vu qu'elle est ninja médecin ça pouvait servir.  
Il regarda l'heure et se demanda s'il devait l'appeler. Il était deux heures du matin. Mais il reposa ses yeux sur le blond et se décida à mettre le combiné à son oreille.

-Allo ... ? Dit alors une voix somnolente à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allo ? Sakura ? C'est Mizu, Naruto est chez moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire, il a les bras en sang et il s'est évanoui devant ma porte! Annonça-t-il les larmes aux yeux, inquiet pour Naruto.

Sakura qui était chez elle, se redressa dans son lit.

-Encore ?

Mizu fut choqué par ce que venait de dire Sakura, comment ça encore ?  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto se mettait dans un tel état ?  
C'est alors que Sakura repris.

-Ecoutes, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Grâce à Kyubi, il va guérir tout seul. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est lui mettre un gant d'eau froide sur sa tête pour le calmer.

-D'a… D'accord, merci Sakura.  
Et il raccrocha laissant Sakura perplexe au bout du combiné.  
Il partit dans sa salle de bain et pris compresse et désinfectant ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.  
En revenant dans la pièce où se trouvait son sensei, il le retrouva toujours couché sur le canapé et son état ne s'était pas amélioré.  
Mizu vint s'assoir par terre, à côté de lui, et commença à mettre du désinfectant sur les compresses et lui essuyer le sang qui avait commencé à séché sur ces bras.  
Une fois fini, il mit l'eau, qu'il y avait dans le verre, autour de sa main et posa cette dernière sur le front de l'évanoui. (c'est mieux qu'un gant tout ça ! :P)  
Au contact de la main de Mizu, Naruto se redressa d'un coup vif manquant de donné un coup de boule au brun qui s'occupait de lui.  
Le blond scruta la pièce pour savoir où il était et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son ami.

-Ca a recommencé, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Naruto… qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi es-tu coupé partout comme ça? Demanda Mizu en allongeant Naruto de force.

Naruto fit une grimace et décida de répondre.

-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Et je me suis réveillé ici, sur ton canapé, et pour ce qui est des griffures… ça ne peut être que Kyubi.

-Tu veux m'en parlé, de ton cauchemar ? Demanda Mizu pour éviter le sujet de Kyubi.

Naruto ne voulait pas, mais il pensa qu'il serait mieux de tout lui avoué et qu'il en aurait moins sur le cœur après.

-Je cauchemarde à peu près tous les soirs. C'est pourquoi je suis si bruyant. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec Kyubi étant jeune, et quand on a dû faire des équipes, je me suis retrouvé dans celle de Kakashi avec Sakura et un garçon du nom de Sasuke. Tout le monde pensait qu'on se détestait mais en vérité c'est le premier ami que j'ai eu. Et, de fil en aiguille, j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, mais, aveuglé par la vengeance, il trahit le village de Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru, un homme malfaisant qui se sert de Sasuke comme prochain réceptacle. Et c'est pourquoi, toutes les nuits je cauchemarde sur des horreurs qui pourraient lui arrivé.

Mizu assimilait les paroles et ne répondit qu'un « oh » avant de se relever comme déçu que Naruto en aime un autre.  
Il se redressa pour aller ranger les affaires qu'il avait sorti. Mais le blond lui agrippa le bras.

-Je peux dormir ici ? Je ne veux pas te déranger mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout va mieux !

Mizu se perdait dans les yeux azurs de Naruto.  
Il frémit lorsqu'il le prit par le bras pour le rapprocher de lui.  
Leurs souffles se mélangèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans une douce caresse. Mizu ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au délicieux goût de la bouche du blond et lorsque celui-ci demanda l'approfondissement de sa langue, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il accepta la demande tout en collant leurs deux corps.  
Le brun partit alors à la découverte du cou offert de son nouvel amant, ne manquant aucun recoin de sa peau.  
Le blond gémissait alors que Mizu remontait lentement vers son visage rougit et marqué par le plaisir.

- On ne serait pas mieux dans la chambre ? Annonça alors Naruto entre deux soupirs.

Pour tout réponse Mizu se leva, tenant par la main son blond, et se dirigea vers la chambre.  
Entrés dans cette dernière, le brun s'allongea sur le lit, entrainant Naruto à se coucher sur lui.  
Tous deux sentirent leur excitation grandir de plus belle quand les baisers reprirent.  
Dans un baiser langoureux, les mains du blond descendaient sur le corps musclé de son amant.  
Il passa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt du brun en touchant chaque partie de sa peau avant de le lui enlever.  
Il embrassa les muscles si bien dessiné de Mizu, qui gémissait, et remonta l'embrasser langoureusement.  
Leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps pour que Naruto enlève son t-shirt, et elles se retrouvèrent avec envie.  
Leurs langues jouaient entre elles pendant que les mains de Naruto commençaient à défaire la braguette du pantalon de Mizu.  
Il passa une de ses mains sur le boxer de son élève qui se cambra légèrement en poussant un soupir de plaisir.  
Le blond enleva alors ses lèvres qui étaient scellées à celle de Mizu pour commencer une longue descente sur le corps de ce dernier.  
Arrivé au niveau de son boxer, il embrassa la bosse qui s'était formé peu de temps auparavant, gonflée de désir.  
Il fit glisser le boxer de son élève et prit en bouche l'érection bien dure de ce dernier.  
Les mains de Mizu serrèrent le drap quand le blond commença des allers retours sur son membre dressé.  
Seuls les bruits de gémissements se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement.  
Mizu n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps et Naruto le devina.  
Ce dernier enleva son pantalon et son boxer en se mettant à cheval sur le brun.  
Il se pencha en avant pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres avant de faire rentrer le membre de son élève dans sa propre intimité. (Vu qu'ils ont un démon il ne craigne pas les MST ) les chanceux !)  
Mizu manqua de tourné de l'œil tellement son plaisir était grand.  
Il commença à donner des coups de reins dans un Naruto qui criait presque de plaisir.  
Il posa une main sur le membre du blond en faisant des allés retours dessus et de l'autre il jouait avec ses bourses, augmentant ainsi son plaisir.  
Ils étaient sur le point de ne plus pouvoir continuer quand, tout à coup, des bulles de chakra orange commencèrent à sortir du corps de Naruto.  
Les traits sur ses joues se firent plus épais, et ses yeux virèrent aux rouges.  
Ses ongles commençaient à se planter dans la peau du brun qui, (contrairement aux attentes de tout le monde) ne se tordit pas de douleur.  
Les yeux du brun commençait eu aussi à changer de couleur, ils étaient d'un noir profond, ne laissant plus de place au blanc de l'œil.  
Des bulles de chakra blanche sortirent du corps du brun et deux oreilles, (de la même couleur) de cheval sortirent de son crâne.  
Toute personne normale aurait eu peur à cette instant (tu m'étonnes) mais les deux jeunes étaient trop excités pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.  
Naruto poussait des grognements et son envie grandissait de plus en plus.  
Il commença à se déhancher plus rapidement sur le brun et au bout de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes jouirent dans un râle de plaisir.  
Les boules de chakra disparurent aussitôt et les changements des deux amants s'annulèrent sauf pour Mizu qui bizarrement, garda ses oreilles, ce que ne vit pas Naruto qui s'était couché sur lui.  
Ce dernier se leva pour renfiler son boxer et donner le sien à son élève.  
Il retourna dans le lit et se lova contre le torse de Mizu.  
Il était dos à lui, les bras du brun le tenait précieusement contre lui.

#Tu vas voir Neji, je ne pense pas que je vais le blesser lui.#

Et sur ces pensées, tous les deux s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Mizu fut réveillé par le bruit de la sonnette de son appartement.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se surprit d'être dans la même position qu'en s'endormant, lui qui bougeait beaucoup pendant son sommeil, là, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.  
Naruto ronchonna en entendant la sonnette se refaire entendre, ce qui fit sourire le brun.  
Ce dernier embrassa la tempe de Naruto avant de sortir de la pièce.  
Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une Sakura les yeux grand ouvert devant un Mizu ne portant qu'un boxer.  
Il passa une de ses mains devant les yeux de Sakura qui revint à elle, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de voir et ne fit mine de rien. (C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un mec habillé comme ça ou quoi ? xD… Ah mais je suis con c'est moi l'auteur hahaha).  
Puis elle beuga encore une fois en remarquant deux oreilles de cheval sur la tête de Mizu.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle très étonnée, en pointant du doigt les deux nouvelles choses.

Mizu, qui se demandait ce que disait la jeune femme, passa ses mains sur son crâne et sentit deux oreilles toutes douces et velues. (Ouais comme un cheval quoi xD).

-Ah ça ! C'est quand mon démon se manifeste, les oreilles restent pendant un certain temps.

Sakura marqua un temps de pose, elle enregistrait les informations que lui donnait le brun à propos de son démon.

-Et pourquoi il s'est manifesté ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non non ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand une personne a un démon en lui, qu'elle a un rapport, le désir et l'envie sont tellement grands qu'on perd le contrôle de notre démon, ce qui explique mes oreilles.  
Sakura se demanda alors avec qui, il aurait pu avoir une relation, et sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle vit le blond arrivé dans l'entrée et dans la même tenu que Mizu.

-Ah d'accord ! J'ai compris. Annonça-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil et en regardant en direction de Naruto.

Elle entra ensuite dans l'appartement pendant que le blond passa ses bras autours de la taille du brun, en lui donnant quelques bisous dans le cou.  
Il fut interrompu par Sakura qui demanda à Mizu de se préparer pour aller s'entrainer. Ce dernier défit l'étreinte de son amant et lui donna un gros baiser avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

-Alors ça y est, tu es en couple avec lui ?

-Il faut croire que oui ! Hihi ! Lui répondit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda alors Mizu qui revenait habillé dans sa tenue de ninja habituelle. (La même que Naruto mais en blanc pour ceux qui s'en souviennent pas :P).

-Non merci, j'ai déjà bu avant de venir. Faudrait peut-être y aller non ? Parce ce que si tu veux t'entrainer il faudrait y aller avant que les autres n'arrivent. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Annonça Mizu avant de se retourné vers Naruto.

-Tu pourras me faire des sandwichs pour ce midi ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Allez, files ! Avant d'être en retard.

Et sur ces mots, le blond embrassa langoureusement le brun avant de lui mettre une petite tape sur les fesses.

-Les clés sont ici si jamais, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime. Et sur ces mots Mizu ferma la porte d'entrée.

Naruto était figé sur place, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ces deux mots.  
Un sourire niais naquit sur son visage.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et sur ces mots, le blond retourna se coucher en mettant son réveil pour 11 heures.

Au terrain d'entrainement, Sakura expliquait à Mizu ce qu'était le chakra et ce que l'on pouvait faire avec.

-Le Chakra peut être visible à l'œil nu et fait office d'aura autour du ninja. Il est généralement de couleur bleue, néanmoins, nous pouvons trouver quelques exceptions, un ninja exerçant des jutsus médicaux utilise un chakra de couleur verte, un démon tel que Kyubi possède un chakra de couleur orange etc… annonça la jeune femme.

Mizu hochait la tête en signe de compréhension et laissa Sakura reprendre.

-Le chakra est l'énergie requise pour utiliser une technique ninja. Cette énergie est produite par chaque cellule de notre corps, mais aussi de l'esprit au fur et à mesure des entraînements et du gain d'expérience. En fait, les techniques sont réalisables grâce à l'expulsion hors du corps et le cumul de ces deux énergies. Ce processus s'appelle la fusion du chakra. Et avec ce chakra, on est capable d'exécuter une technique en formant des signes.  
Fusionner le chakra signifie extraire l'énergie du corps et de l'esprit, et les fusionner dans son corps. Et la quantité d'énergie est différente selon le type de technique que l'on souhaite utiliser (Raiton, Doton, Katon, Fûton, Suiton…). En d'autres termes, la fusion sera différente.

Il faut savoir contrôler l'équilibre entre ces deux types de chakra, pour que la technique réalisée soit à sa puissance maximum. Sinon, la technique ne sera qu'à moitié efficace, ou ne fonctionnera même pas. Ne pas savoir contrôler cet équilibre signifie donc gaspiller de l'énergie.

L'endroit réputé le plus difficile pour concentrer son chakra est la plante des pieds. En théorie, si on maîtrise cela, on peut apprendre toutes sortes de techniques.

Mizu commençait à être un peu perdu mais ne le fit pas savoir à la jeune femme, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait pendant l'entrainement.

-Le système circulaire du chakra est comparable au système sanguin, ainsi le chakra circule dans tout le corps qui contient 361 ouvertures appelées les tenketsus. Le chakra se libère par ces mêmes tenketsus. Le système circulaire du chakra et le système sanguin sont liés, ainsi, si un des deux systèmes est touché, les organes internes sont automatiquement attaqués.

(Mais elle se fatigue jamais elle avec ces explications ? :O)

-Pour des techniques de ninjutsu ou genjutsu, le chakra est requis. Afin que la réalisation du jutsu soit idéale, il faut que le ninja malaxe son chakra à la perfection. Si le ninja ne le malaxe pas correctement, il produira une quantité de chakra supérieure au nécessaire, il gaspillera donc ses forces.  
Deux entraînements sont indispensables pour qu'un ninja malaxe son chakra à la perfection :  
le fait de grimper aux arbres sans les mains, le ninja doit continuellement produire une certaine quantité de chakra et la concentrer dans ses pieds. La quantité de chakra diffusée dans chaque pied doit être proportionnelle afin que le ninja puisse "marcher sur les arbres".  
Le fait de marcher sur l'eau( En ce qui concerne la marche sur l'eau), la quantité de chakra générée dans les pieds du ninja doit être suffisante pour lui permettre de flotter. Entraînement plus difficile, puisque l'eau n'est pas un solide.

Ca y est ! Mizu était complètement largué et ça se voyait.  
Il allait poser des questions quand Yamato apparu.

-Capitaine Yamato, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Sakura, je suis venu te voir pour te parler de la mission de demain et il faudrait que je t'en parle seul s'il te plait, répondit alors le plus âgé.

Sakura le suivit un peu plus loin, pour être sûre que personne n'entende la conversation.

-La mission de demain, va être compliquée et je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas à Naruto. C'est pourquoi je t'ai mise à l'écart car je ne veux pas que Mizu le lui dise, annonça-t-il.

Mizu qui était plus loin écoutait d'une oreille discrète.  
Oui, il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire mais Sakura avait oublié que le jeune homme avait des oreilles de cheval et donc une ouïe plus développée.

-C'est promis sensei, je n'en parlerais pas à Naruto.

-Demain, nous allons voir cet espion de l'akatsuki qui a des informations sur Orochimaru et Sasuke. Et nous nous retrouverons sûrement face à ce dernier.

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas une mission comme celle-ci  
Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage pour tomber sur le sol.

-Sasuke…

Mizu, qui avait tout entendu, eut la peur de sa vie… Comment Naruto allait-il réagir en se retrouvant face à Sasuke ?  
Personne n'aurait pu deviner sa réaction, même pas lui, son nouveau copain.

A suivre :D.

Merci à ma Gaga qui m'a énormément aider pour ce chapitre ^^.

Bastien


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankouri et pas touche !.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

Mizu, qui avait tout entendu, eut la peur de sa vie… Comment Naruto allait-il réagir en se retrouvant face à Sasuke ?  
Personne n'aurait pu deviner sa réaction, même pas lui, son nouveau copain.

Le brun qui était assis sur l'herbe n'entendit pas les derniers mots prononcé par Yamato.  
Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il le vit juste mettre une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Sakura avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumé.

La jeune fille passa son bras devant ses yeux, pour essuyer ses larmes, avant de retourner auprès de Mizu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Sakura, pas besoin de sourire, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, j'ai entendu votre conversation. Annonça-t-il en se levant.

Cette dernière se figea sur place en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

-S'il-te-plait Mizu, ne dis rien à Naruto, je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache, ça serait trop dur pour lui.

Mizu hocha la tête pour seule réponse.  
Tous deux se dévisagèrent avant que Sakura annonce qu'il fallait travailler sur le chakra.  
Le brun déglutit en entendant ce que venait de dire la jeune fille et fit alors une remarque.

-Euh… avant, es-ce que tu peux me réexpliquer? Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris. Dit-il en passant une main derrière sa tête.

-Et bah tu ne sors pas avec Naruto pour rien toi. Répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Sur ces mots, Mizu afficha un sourire niait, comme celui de Naruto ce qui fit rire sa sensei.  
Elle reprit son sérieux quand elle leva l'index pour refaire ses explications.

-Pour dire les choses simplement, le chakra est l'énergie dont les ninjas ont besoin pour lancer leurs sorts.

Mizu hocha la tête, jusque-là il comprenait. (j'espère que vous aussi :P)

-Il existe deux types de chakra. Celui produit par les milliards de cellules qui composent le corps : c'est ce qu'on appelle « l'énergie corporelle », et celui acquis grâce à l'entrainement et à l'expérience, celui-ci s'appelle « l'énergie spirituelle ». Elle marqua un temps de pause, avant de reprendre.

-En bref pour produire un sort, il faut combiner ces deux énergies à l'intérieur du corps, ça s'appelle malaxer le chakra. Puis il faut expulser le mélange grâce à des combinaisons de signes effectuées avec les mains. Annonça-t-elle en mimant ses explications.

-Ah ! Au moins maintenant, c'est plus clair. Dit le brun un sourire aux lèvres montrant qu'il avait compris.

Les deux jeunes personne firent semblant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer peu de temps auparavant, même si le sujet de Sasuke leur trottait encore dans l'esprit.  
Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser… mais en vain. (Ce pourquoi il préfère sourire ou parler d'autre chose).

-On va seulement s'intéresser à concentrer ton chakra sur la plante de tes pieds pour le moment.

-D'accord.

Sakura se dirigea alors vers un arbre.  
Elle se stoppa devant et se retourna vers Mizu.

-Si tu sais faire ça, tu pourras lancer des sorts.

Et sur ces mots, elle posa un de ses pieds sur l'arbre avant de marché dessus.  
Mizu était impressionné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire ça.  
C'est comme si il n'y avait plus de gravité (ouais en gros c'est sa mdr).

La jeune femme était maintenant pied posé sur une branche la tête à l' envers.  
Elle sauta et atterrissait sur le sol le plus naturellement possible. (Bah oui c'est vrai que tout le monde est capable de faire sa … Ironie ! XD).  
Le brun qui n'en revenait toujours pas, se posta alors devant le même arbre en fermant les yeux.

Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur son chakra.  
Il posa alors un de ses pieds contre l'arbre, peu confiant.  
Il décida alors de lever le second avant de tomber sur le sol.

Sakura ne put s'empêché de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et que Naruto, lui, n'y était pas arrivé pendant un long moment.  
Cette dernière remarque fit rigoler le brun.  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le blond pouvait être aussi mauvais à l'époque.

Avec l'aide d'Ankoubi et en une heure de temps, Mizu était maintenant perpendiculaire au sol, ses pieds contre l'arbre.  
Sakura qui s'était assise par terre, annonça alors qu'il fallait qu'il avance jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
Mizu se trouvait maintenant au sommet de l'arbre et sauta de ce dernier.  
Une fois au sol la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps avant de féliciter son élève.

Ce dernier pris alors une bouteille d'eau, qu'ils avaient pris le matin, et se mit à boire quelques gorgées.

-Bien. Maintenant il faut que tu apprennes les différents signes de mains et que tu vois avec quel élément tu as le plus d'affinité. Dit-elle avant de sortir un rouleau et 5 bouts de papier de son sac.

-L'élément avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinité ? Bah, c'est l'eau non ? Demanda Mizu.

-Pas forcément. Si je me souviens bien tu nous as dit que c'était ton démon qui avait une affinité avec cette dernière mais toi-même tu en a peut-être une différente. Donc prends un de ces bouts de papier.

-Mais comment un bout de papier va s'avoir pour moi ? Demanda le brun.

-Ce sont des feuilles spéciales, ne t'en fait pas. Si la feuille se met à goutter, c'est que ton élément est le suiton (l'eau). Si elle brûle, c'est que ton élément c'est le katon (feu). Si elle se froisse, c'est que ton élément est le raiton (la foudre). Si elle se coupe en deux, c'est que ton élément est le fuuton (vent). Et pour finir, si elle se décompose en pleins de morceaux c'est que ton élément est le doton (la terre).

Mizu hocha la tête et se décida à prendre une des feuilles tendues par Sakura.  
Cette dernière se retourna pour dérouler le rouleau des signes sur le sol.  
Elle se retourna et vit le visage de Mizu déboussolé.

Ce dernier tenait la feuille en son centre.  
Cette dernière se divisa en deux parties, l'une d'elle, se décomposa tandis que l'autre, se mit à brûler.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? demande le jeune homme inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il arrive que des ninjas ont des affinités avec plusieurs élément. Par exemple Yamato sensei, il contrôle le doton et le suiton et en combinant les deux, le mokuton.

-D'accord, donc-moi, si j'ai bien compris, c'est la katon et le doton ?

-Exactement, tu as tout compris. Maintenant il faut t'entrainer à faire les signes et à les retenir.

-Pas de soucis, je suis là pour m'entrainer. Annonça Mizu un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors installes-toi, je reviens d'ici 20 minutes. Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un pour t'entrainer.

-D'accord, j'attends ici alors.

Sur les mots du brun la jeune femme partit.  
Mizu s'assit en face du rouleau et regarda donc les différents signes. (Pour connaitre les signes j'ai ceci pour vous si jamais :) - ./image/1260049111-jpg/).

-Alors… Oiseaux, cochon, chien, dragon, lapin, cheval, bœuf, singe, mouton, rat, serpent, tigre.

Il répéta plusieurs fois ces mots en même temps qu'il faisait les signes de mains.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mizu les connaissait tous, sans mal.  
Comme si c'était inné chez lui de les connaitre.

Il allait se lever quand son regard se posa sur des inscriptions sur le côté du rouleau.  
C'était le nom de différentes techniques, leur élément, ainsi que les signes à faire.  
Il s'attarda sur une technique qui lui plaisait : Katon Goukakyou no jutsu (boule de feu suprême).

-« Après avoir faire les signes prendre une grande inspiration et souffler le plus fort possible », bon… bah, on va essayer.

Le brun se parlait à lui-même pour mieux enregistrer ce qu'il lisait.

-Serpent, Bélier, Singe, Cochon, Cheval, Tigre.

Il faisait les signes de plus en plus rapidement sans forcément souffler, juste les enregistrer dans l'ordre et les faire le plus vite possible.  
Il se leva, se recula un peu, avant de faire les signes à toute vitesse et de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Katon Goukakyou no jutsu.

Il souffla le plus fort et le plus loin possible.  
Une boule de feu apparut alors devant lui.  
Elle n'était pas très grande mais restait quand même une boule de flamme.

Il reprit sa respiration et entendit des bruits d'applaudissements dans son dos.  
Naruto et Sakura était là, et avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Mizu passa une main derrière sa tête, et commença à devenir rouge.

-C'est trop… arrêtez. Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui venait de se passer que Naruto était entrain de l'embrasser langoureusement.  
Sakura se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les environs.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il a laissé trainer sa langue, fallait que je l'aide à la ranger. Répondit Naruto un large sourire aux lèvres. (Hihihi le coquin ! xP).

Sakura allait répondre quand Mizu le fit à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond et en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Mais ce n'est pas fini vous deux ! Arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous bats à mort !

Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune femme et celle-ci soupira.

-Irrécupérables…

Elle soupira encore une fois avant de répondre à la question du brun.

-Mizu, Naruto est là pour t'entrainer. Il connait la technique du tajuu kage bunshin (maxi multi clonage) et il va essayer de te l'apprendre, vu que tu as un démon toi aussi. Tu dois en être capable. De plus, ça accélère l'entrainement. Car le savoir et l'entrainement de tes clones te reviennent quand ils disparaissent.

-D'accord. Répondit-il en donnant un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Ce dernier défit l'étreinte de son copain avant de lui expliquer.

-Alors regardes bien comment faire. Tu mets deux doigts de chaque mains, tu te concentres et tu dis : tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu !

Soudain, un millier de clones apparurent sur le terrain d'entrainement.  
Mizu écarquilla ses yeux en grand.  
Devant lui se trouvait, l'homme qu'il aimait fois mille.

-Essayes de savoir où je suis vraiment. Dit Naruto qui voulait s'amuser.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, avant de se mettre à marcher lentement vers eux.  
Il s'enfonça alors dans la troupe de Naruto et se stoppa devant l'un d'eux.  
Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle du blond en pensant que c'était le bon, mais, ce dernier disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Un des Naruto allait parler quand Sakura se fit entendre.

-NARUTO ! TU VA ARRETER TES CONNERIE ! BAKA ! Hurla-t-elle. (Le retour de la schizo ! Fuyez si vous tenez à la vie ! xD).

Tous les clones disparurent dans un immense nuage de fumé, laissant place au vrai Naruto.

-Sakura si on ne peut même plus rigol…

-Trouvé ! S'exclama Mizu avant d'embrasser Naruto.

Sakura, qui était hors d'elle, frappa le sol qui se cassa devant ses pieds.  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient aussitôt écartés, de peur que la jeune femme ne fasse pareil avec leur tête.

-Bon… on peut reprendre l'entrainement correctement s'il-vous-plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur.  
Peu de temps après, Naruto et Sakura étaient assis dans l'herbe à discuter de tout et de rien.  
Mizu quant à lui, arrivait à faire seulement une dizaine de clones pour le moment.

Plus le temps passait, plus le nombre de clones augmentait.  
Vingt, trente, cinquante… et, arrivé à cent, Naruto se leva du sol.

-Et bah, c'est vachement bien pour un début Mizu. Dit-il en enlaçant son véritable petit ami.

Pour le reconnaitre, le blond ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde.

-Maintenant, tous les Mizu devez faire un katon Goukakyou. Annonça alors Sakura.

Une centaine de copiés collés hochèrent la tête.  
Naruto embrassa Mizu, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune femme.  
Le brun, trop occupé par son entraînement, ne vit pas ses nouveaux amis arrivés.

Il était déjà midi et il bossait comme un fou depuis le début de la matinée.  
Tous étaient assis dans l'herbe et discutaient.  
Ils furent interrompus par un grand bruit et tous tournèrent la tête.

Les clones avaient tous disparus laissant Mizu seul couché dans l'herbe.  
Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, et quand il les ouvrit, c'était pour voir le visage, à l'envers, de son petit ami qui lui souriait.

-Bisou magique no jutsu ! S'exclama le blond avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fini, le brun passa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto.

-Aaah… ça va mieux maintenant. Tu es le meilleur des remèdes. Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Langue, que Naruto s'empressa d'embrasser.

-Arrêtes de la laisser traîner celle-là ! Faudra pas t'étonner si quelqu'un l'embrasse hein ?

Le brun se mit à rigoler et son petit ami lui pris la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
Il était déboussolé.  
Il n'avait même pas vu que tout le monde était arrivé et en plus de ça, tous les observaient, lui et Naruto.

Il serra sa main autour de celle de son copain, avant de se pencher pour faire la bise à tout le monde.  
Son regard s'attarda sur un gros chien blanc.

-C'est Akamaru, mon chien. Fit alors Kiba.

-Il est trop chou. Répondit Mizu en caressant le chien.

-Pourquoi as-tu des oreilles de cheval ? Demanda Tenten.

Tous fixèrent cette dernière, ils étaient choqués qu'elle pose la question alors que personne n'avaient osé le dire.

-Ha ! Ça? C'est parce que son démon s'est manifesté pendant la nuit mais rien de grave. Répondit Naruto à la place du concerné.

Ino, qui voulait couper court à la conversation, demanda alors :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

-Regardes. Lui répondit Mizu.

Il se retourna face à l'étendu d'eau, vers laquelle ils étaient tous assis.  
Il fit des signes de mains très rapidement.

-Katon Goukakyou no jutsu !

Une énorme boule de feu apparut alors au-dessus du lac provoquant beaucoup de vapeur.  
Kiba siffla pour féliciter le jeune homme mais Naruto le frappa derrière la tête.

-C'est mon mien! Pas touche ! Même pas en rêve !

Tous rigolèrent.  
Mizu vint les rejoindre.  
Lee proposa de manger leur pique-nique mais Shikamaru leur fit une remarque.

- Ça ne vous dit pas d'aller se baigner avant ?

-Moi oui je veux ! Ça me fera du bien avec la matinée que j'ai eu.

-On reste ici les filles ? Parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de me mettre en sous-vêtements. Déclara Hinata.

Ino, Sakura et Tenten hochèrent la tête et elles laissèrent les garçons se déshabiller.  
Tous les garçons commencèrent par enlever leurs t-shirt et leurs pantalons.  
Kiba re-siffla Mizu qui rougissait comme une pivoine.

Il se prit une nouvelle claque, plus forte, derrière la tête.  
Naruto lui lançait un regard noir en lui montrant qu'il n'avait plus intérêt de recommencer.

-LA BOMBE ! Cria Chôji avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Cette dernière vola de toute part mouillant tout le monde jusqu'aux os, même les filles qui avaient décidé de rester sur le côté et qui râlaient après celui qui venait de sauter.  
Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara et Mizu rejoignirent alors Chôji dans l'eau.

-Bataille d'eau ! Hurla alors Lee en faisant claquer sa main sur l'eau.

-Ah ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Demanda Neji.

-Byakugan ! Hakke Kuushou ! (la paume du hakke). Annonça-t-il en dirigeant sa paume vers la surface de l'eau.

Lee se prit alors une grande vague d'eau en pleine figure.

-Baika no Jutsu ! Dit Chôji.

Ses mains triplèrent de volume avant de taper sur l'eau ce qui arrosa tout le monde.

Shikamaru et Gaara s'étaient mis à l'écart, leurs techniques ne leur servaient pas pour arroser les autres et ne voulaient pas s'amuser à ce jeu qui était trop enfantin selon eux.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru dise :

-Kage mane réussi. Naruto vas-y maintenant.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de parler.  
Il les immobilisait avec ses ombres.  
Naruto, qui était maintenant en l'air au-dessus de l'eau, mit ses doigts en forme de croix.

-Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, la BOMBE ! Cria-t-il.

Près de deux milles Naruto tombèrent dans l'eau en faisant la bombe, ce qui fit une énorme vague.  
Tous la prirent de plein fouet et les filles qui étaient sur le côté l'avaient évité grâce aux Shugo hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou(les 64 points du hakke défensif) de Hinata.

-Tricherie ! Pas le droit de faire des alliances ! Râla Kiba suivit d'un aboiement de la part d'Akamaru.

Ce dernier sortit de l'eau, se secoua et alla se coucher vers les filles.  
Naruto, lui, s'approcha de Mizu et l'embrassa.

-Tu ne joues pas avec nous ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca serait beaucoup trop simple pour moi. Lui répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je demande à voir ça ! S'exclama Lee, qui avait tout entendu.

-Pas de soucis. Je reviens. Dit-il aux garçons en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Il plongea sous l'eau et à une certaine profondeur, ferma les yeux.  
Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il allait faire.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et d'un coup sec, dressa son bras devant lui.

Il laissa juste l'index et le majeur levé.  
Il les baissa puis fit, d'un coup, un mouvement de gauche à droite.  
L'eau à la surface se mit à bouger et à tourner.

-Il fait quoi là ? S'inquiéta Lee.

-Fallait pas le chercher. Lui répondit Naruto avant de se mettre à rire.

Mizu sous l'eau, prit appuie sur un rocher avant de se propulser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
De sa main libre, il fit un geste comme pour pousser l'eau qu'il y avait devant lui.  
C'est alors qu'un courant fort le propulsa hors de l'eau.

Tous le regardaient, alors que lui se trouvait à plusieurs mettre au-dessus de l'eau.  
Il joignit ses deux mains avant de les ramener vers lui.  
L'eau s'arrêta alors brusquement de bouger avant de former une immense boule qui s'éleva en dessous de Mizu.

Ce dernier se posa dessus avant de déclarer :

-Vous allez morfler ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire.

Les filles s'étaient largement décalées pour ne rien se prendre et continuaient de parler comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait.  
Les garçons, eux, essayaient de fuir mais ils glissaient sur la vase qu'il y avait au fond du lac.  
Mizu, qui était toujours sur la grosse boule d'eau, claqua des doigts et cette dernière s'effondra sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

Chacun d'eux remontèrent à la surface les uns après les autres.

-Pff ! J'en demandais pas tant moi ! Râla Lee.

Mizu éclata de rire avant de sortir de l'eau et de rejoindre les filles.  
Il fit quelques mouvements de mains et n'avait plus une seule goutte d'eau sur lui.  
Son boxer lui aussi était sec.

Il ré-enfila ses affaires quand deux bras mouillés passèrent autour de son corps.  
De fraiches lèvres se posèrent alors dans son coup.

-Je te préférais sans tous ces habits moi. Lui chuchota Naruto.

Mizu esquissa un léger sourire avant de se retourner pour embrasser son blond avec envie.  
Personne ne le remarqua mais Kiba fit une mine triste et semblait déçu.  
Puis, un par un, les garçons passaient devant Mizu pour se faire sécher (j'imagine trop la scène haha mais sans idée perverse hein ? xD).

Une fois tous les garçons secs, ils s'assirent à côté des filles.  
Naruto s'était mis devant son petit copain, s'adossant à lui, tandis que ce dernier jouait avec les mèches de cheveux du blond.  
Tous commencèrent à manger sauf Shikamaru, Mizu et Kiba qui eux, fumaient.

-Tu es officiellement avec Naruto alors? Demanda Neji s'adressant au brun qui fumait.

Ce dernier pencha sa tête au-dessus de celle de son petit ami avant de répondre un grand oui qui fit rire tout le monde.  
Tous mangèrent et certains avaient déjà fini comme Shikamaru et Kiba qui jouaient maintenant avec Akamaru.  
Ino s'amusait à faire des tresses à Hinata en écoutant les conversations.

-Et au fait Naruto ?

Le concerné se retourna alors vers Neji qui venait de l'interpelé.

-Tu as réagi comment face au problème Sas..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mizu et Sakura avaient plaqué chacun une de leur main sur la bouche du brun aux cheveux longs.  
Comment se faisait-il qu'il était au courant et comment va réagir notre blond qui est très curieux ?

A suivre :D.

Merci à ma choupette allias gaga qui m'a fait la correction de ce chapitre ^^ :D 3.

Bastien.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Bazer74/ Bastien

Titre: Le Nouveau Coéquipier.

Série: Naruto.

Genre: Yaoi, Lemon, Sentimentale, Action etc...

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi T_T... Sauf Mizu et Ankoubi et pas touche !.

Laissé moi une review en fin de chapitre, merci d'avance ;) :D.

J'ai fait une exception pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres mais ça sera le seul ) :P.  


**Le Nouveau Coéquipier.**

-Tu as réagi comment face au problème Sas..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mizu et Sakura avaient plaqué, chacun, une de leurs mains sur la bouche du brun aux cheveux long.  
Comment se faisait-il qu'il était au courant ? Et comment va réagir notre blond qui est très curieux ?

Naruto dévisagea alors les deux personnes.  
Leurs visages avaient l'air inquiet.  
Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?

Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.  
En enlevant sa main, Sakura chuchota alors à l'oreille de Neji.

-Ne lui dis pas pour notre mission s'il-te-plait.

C'était au tour de Neji d'être étonné.  
Que voulait-elle dire par là, Sakura ?

-Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, je ne connais même pas votre mission.

Sakura se sentit soudainement très bête, mais il fallait improviser.  
Il voulait sûrement parler d'autre chose avec Naruto et pas de la mission qu'ils allaient avoir.  
Naruto, lui, ne comprenait rien, comme à sa grande habitude, et le fit savoir.

-Tu n'as rien à comprendre, t'en fait pas. Lui répondit Mizu en se remettant correctement derrière le blond.

-Mouais… vous me cachez tous quelque chose ! Ça se sent. Dit-il en montrant son nez du doigt.

-Mais naan, tu veux qu'on te cache quoi ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es bien trop curieux pour qu'on puisse te cacher quelque chose.

-Ah ! Parce qu'en plus, on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là ?

Naruto croisa alors ses bras sur son ventre pour montrer qu'il boudait.  
Mizu posa alors son menton sur le crâne de ce dernier et commença à lui faire des chatouilles.  
Le blond se tordait dans tous les sens, en riant, manquant de donner des coups de pied à Lee qui était face a lui.

Il essayait de demander au brun d'arrêter mais en vain.  
Au bout de 5 minutes de rires, Naruto reprenait enfin son souffle.  
Il s'était détendu mais n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, et ils allaient voir.

Il s'assit en tailleur face à son petit ami en recroisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder? Demanda Mizu.

Naruto, pour seule réponse, tourna la tête à gauche pour ne plus le voir.  
Quand son regard retourna enfin sur le brun, il vit de très près ses beaux yeux verts et sentit la bouche de ce dernier se poser sur la sienne.  
Ce baiser était tendre, comme pour demander pardon de l'avoir vexer.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Naruto retrouva son sourire niais et enlaça Mizu.  
Il avait eu son pardon là !

-Bon, moi, je vais vous laisser. Demain, on a une mission et il faut que je prépare des médicaments au cas où. Déclara Sakura.

Elle fit la bise à tout le monde avant de partir et laissa le rouleau des jutsus à Mizu pour qu'il s'entraine pendant l'après-midi.  
Mais il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide parce qu'il se savait incapable de s'entrainer seul.

-Qui veut bien m'aider pour mon entraînement ? Demanda-t-il.

Tout à coup, Neji eu une idée qui lui semblait plutôt bonne et il le fit savoir.

-Hinata, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'entrainer avec Mizu ? Ça te ferait un bon entraînement comme ça. Déclara Neji.

Ce dernier, était devenu l'entraineur particulier d'Hinata, après l'examen chuunin.  
Il avait impressionné le père de la jeune fille avec ses techniques parfaitement bien maîtrisées.  
Du coup, il avait toujours une certaine autorité sur la jeune fille, étant donné qu'il était devenu son Sensei.

-Juste avant, je vais fumer une cigarette après je suis à toi Hinata. Dit Mizu.

-Ca y est ! Déjà accro ! Je pensais que tu tiendrais, toi. Déclara alors Gaara.

Mizu qui était déjà relevé se retourna.

-Oui mais je suis aussi accro à autre chose. Annonça-t-il en s'agenouillant pour embrasser son blond.

Puis, le brun rejoignit Kiba et Shikamaru qui s'étaient mis à l'écart pour fumer tranquillement.  
Une fois arrivé près d'eux, Kiba partit rapidement, comme pour éviter Mizu.  
Il se demandait s'il avait pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui aurait pu froisser Kiba.

-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ?

-Oui et non. Disons que oui, il part à cause de toi. Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Comment ça ?

-Attends, je t'explique.

Sur ces mots, Shikamaru sortit son paquet de cigarette.  
Asuma l'avait incité, sans le vouloir, à fumer.  
Mais quelque part, ça l'apaisait de partager ça avec son Sensei.

Et maintenant il était accro, tout comme Mizu.  
Il prit deux cigarettes et chacun d'eux alluma la sienne.  
Akamaru surpris les deux jeunes hommes en aboyant, pour réclamer la balle que Shikamaru avait dans l'autre main.

Il la lui lança et commença ses explications.

-En fait, Kiba ne t'évite pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, au contraire…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En gros, il a des sentiments pour toi. Et ça, depuis qu'il t'a vu hier. Il ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi il en a, mais c'est certain, il t'aime. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit ressentir pour toi.

Mizu n'en revenait pas, il n'en demandait pas tant en arrivant au village, et voilà que déjà deux personnes l'aimaient.

-Je suis désolé pour lui, mais j'ai déjà Naruto et… enfin voilà quoi…

-Il le sait bien et il ne te demande rien. C'est juste que tout le village lui est passé dessus (façon de parler hein, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas touuut le monde ! xD) et qu'il n'a jamais vécu une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Il avait des sentiments pour presque chacun d'entre nous, mais est toujours tombé de haut, même avec moi.

-Avec toi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro ?

Là, Mizu, qui croyait Shikamaru totalement Hétéro, tombait de haut.

-Et pourtant, j'ai couché avec lui… Je suis bi avec une préférence pour les femmes.

-D'accord. #Là, ça se tient, par rapport à ce que je pensais# pensa-t-il.

-Kiba avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je préférais les femmes, il en a plus du tout parlé et maintenant nous sommes de très bons amis.

-Je le comprends. Le pauvre, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui, de toujours être déçu comme ça.

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Kiba. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, ça lui passera je pense.

-J'espère pour lui.

-Bon, je ne veux pas retarder ton entrainement. On retourne là-bas ?

Mizu hocha la tête pour répondre et, tous deux accompagnés du grand chien blanc, rejoignirent leurs amis.  
A peine arrivé, Kiba allait repartir, mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur son épaule.  
Il regarda alors Mizu qui souriait au jeune maître-chien, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier.

Ino défit la dernière tresse qu'Hinata avait dans les cheveux.  
Ceci fait, la jeune Hyûga se leva et demanda s'ils pouvaient commencer.

-Bien-sûr ! Et Mizu suivit Hinata un peu plus loin

-Je… Je tiens à m'excuser… Si je te blesse… Déclara la jeune fille.

-Ne te retiens pas, c'est un entrainement. Et si je ne prends pas de coups, jamais je n'apprendrais correctement. Annonça Mizu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto, Neji et Kiba les observaient tous les deux tandis que les autres continuaient leur conversation.

-Au fait, je vois que ton poste de Kazekage n'est pas trop compliqué, n'est-ce pas Gaara ? Déclara Lee.

-Rooohh lâches-moi avec ça ! J'ai le droit de prendre trois jours de congés, non ? Surtout après ce que je viens de vivre avec l'Akatsuki.

-Regardez-moi ce grincheux. Taquina Tenten, en se posant contre Shino.

-Vous êtes ensembles vous aussi ? Demanda Lee.

-Non, on ne l'est pas. Pour l'instant, on hésite un peu tous les deux..

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase car tous se prirent de l'eau en pleine figure.  
Hinata venait d'évité une grosse masse aqueuse, lancée par Mizu.  
Cette dernière, se releva et dressa deux doigts en fermant les yeux.

-Byakugan !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se lança à toute vitesse en direction de Mizu.

- Katon Goukakyou no jutsu! (boule de feu suprême)

Une grosse boule de feu fonçait droit sur Hinata, qui ne rebroussa pas chemin.  
Elle se stoppa avant d'annoncer :

- Shugo hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou! (64 poing du hakke défensif)

Les bras d'Hinata se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens. On ne pouvait plus les voir tellement ils allaient vite.  
Un fil de chakra sortait de ses mains, qui bougeaient à toute allure. Elle avait donc une défense parfaite.  
Une fois fini, elle se redirigea vers Mizu mais s'arrêta un peu avant lui.  
Elle plaça alors un de ses bras devant elle et un autre derrière, un peu plus haut que sa tête.

-Jyuukenhou: hakke sanjyuuni shou ! (32 paumes du hakke. Si jamais ça fait 2, 4, 8, 16 et 32 :D )

Elle se rua alors à toute allure sur lui.  
Elle freina un peu avant d'être à sa hauteur, fit un demi-tour, et donna un coup sur le torse de Mizu, ainsi que son bas ventre en laissant s'échapper du chakra.

-Hakke nishou !

Elle se redressa et ne laissa pas le temps à Mizu de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre.  
Elle donna quatre coups violents qui atteignirent son torse ainsi que ses côtes.

-Yonshou !

Ses mains allaient tellement vite qu'il était impossible d'anticiper où elle allait frapper.  
On pouvait seulement voir une lumière bleue qui illuminait le corps du jeune homme à chaque coup reçu.

-Hachishou !

Un filet de sang sortait de la bouche de Mizu face aux coups de la jeune fille.

-Jû rokushou !

Elle le frappa encore plus vite, et donna un grand coup, de ses deux mains, dans le ventre du brun, ce qui le propulsa dans les airs.

-Sanjû nishou !

A la fin de cette série de coups, Mizu retomba sur le sol, inerte.  
La jeune femme se redressa exténuée, à la fin de sa technique.  
Elle ne l'avait apprise que très récemment et ne l'avait encore jamais essayé sur quelqu'un.

Cela demandait une grande concentration et une parfait maitrise du chakra, sans compter l'effort fournit.  
Mizu, quand à lui, retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche.  
Il se mit à tousser en se relevant et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de son bras.

-Neji, pourquoi il arrive encore à faire circuler son chakra ? Demanda alors la jeune femme entre deux souffles. (Oui je le rappelle, avec le byakugan, elle peut voir le chakra circuler :P).

Neji semblait chercher pourquoi le brun arrivait à résister à la technique de la jeune femme.  
Soudain, la réponse lui vint, évidente.  
Lors de l'examen des chuunin, il s'était battu contre Naruto et lui avait fait les Hakkesho Rokujyuu Yonsho (64 poing du hakke).

Normalement, le blond n'aurait pas dû pouvoir utiliser son chakra, mais grâce à celui de Kyubi, il avait réussi à le vaincre.  
Il se leva et se plaça entre les deux jeunes qui combattaient.

-Ça ne sert à rien Hinata. Tes techniques sont inefficaces sur lui. Grâce à son démon, il possède une deuxième source de chakra, plus puissante et presque inépuisable.

-Bah ! Même si ses techniques ne me font rien, elle m'a quand même donné de sacrés coups ! Déclara Mizu en s'approchant.

-Excuse-moi… dit-elle en rougissant, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais c'est un entrainement alors…

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, Mizu avait dressé sa main devant elle et lui souriait.  
Elle eut l'air apaisée.

-En tout cas, bien joué ! Si je n'avais pas de démon, tu m'aurais battu à plate couture.

Hinata lui serra la main en lui retournant son sourire.  
Les trois jeunes se redirigèrent vers le groupe. Une fois arrivé, Tenten déclara :

-Moi aussi, je veux me battre contre toi, Mizu.

Tous dévisagèrent la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi il faut que je m'entraine. Dit-elle en se levant.

-Essayes de pas trop me l'abimer s'il-te-plait. Déclara Naruto en enlaçant son bien-aimé.

Mizu, lui, commençait à paniquer. Contre quoi allait-il se battre pour que Naruto lui demande de ne pas l'abimer ?  
Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse au premier abord, mais le brun se demandait qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Après avoir embrassé son blond, lui et la jeune femme se mirent à l'écart pour commencer leur combat.

Le jeune homme se posta près de la rive du lac, tandis que Tenten, se posta un peu plus loin.  
Cette dernière, sortit deux rouleaux de ses poches et les posa à côté d'elle.  
Elle effectua une série de signes assez rapide avant que ses mains se joignent l'une à l'autre.

-Shoshuryū ! (Technique des dragons jumeaux).

Tout à coup, les deux rouleaux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et s'étendirent dans les airs, en entourant la jeune femme.  
Elle sauta et arrivé le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait, elle tourna sur elle-même le plus vite possible.  
Des deux rouleaux sortaient tout un tas d'armes que la jeune femme lança sur le jeune homme.

Kunai, shuriken, lame, lance, épée, couteau, on pouvait reconnaitre tout l'arsenal ninja.  
Mizu, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de technique.  
Il reprit son calme quand il vit plus d'une centaine d'armes lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse.  
Il ferma alors les yeux, faisant le vide en lui, et les rouvrit d'un coup.

C'est alors qu'il analysa chaque projectile, ceux qui allaient plus vite, ainsi qu'où ils pouvaient atterrirent etc…  
Naruto perdit son sang-froid en remarquant que son brun ne bougeait pas.  
Il allait se mettre à crier qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge mais Neji mit un de ses bras devant lui.

-Ne le dérange pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Le jeune Uzumaki avait l'air inquiet, mais il se résigna à croire son meilleur ami.  
Son regard se reposa sur Mizu.  
Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé et attendait que tout lui arrive dessus.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard il pencha la tête sur le côté laissant le passage au premier shuriken.  
Tout alla alors très vite.  
Dans des mouvements fluides, Mizu évitait toutes les armes une à une avec une facilité déconcertante.

Quand la dernière toucha le sol, il n'avait aucune égratignure et souriait à la jeune femme.  
Naruto, de son côté, lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement ce qui fit rire Neji qui lui rappela qu'il avait eu raison.

-Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Demanda Tenten qui semblait vexée.

Elle prit alors l'énorme rouleau qu'elle avait dans le dos.  
Elle le lança dans les airs et ce dernier se déplia sur toute sa longueur, au-dessus de Mizu.

-Souryū Tensakai ! (Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction pour cette technique ^^'').

C'est alors que des milliers de Kunai sortirent du rouleau.

-Essayes d'éviter ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme, avant de faire un mouvement du bras vers le bas.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était impossible pour lui (et d'ailleurs pour n'importe qui) d'éviter ça.  
Soudain une idée lui apparut en tête. Dans l'eau, les projectiles iront moins vite et ne pourront pas le toucher ou du moins plus lentement.  
Il se tourna face au lac et plongea à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Il avait raison, dans la tranquillité du lac il pouvait seulement entendre le bruit des milliers de Kunai qui transplantaient la surface de l'eau et qui tombaient dans la vase.  
Tenten n'en revenait pas, il avait encore réussi à éviter toute ses armes et maintenant, c'était au tour de Mizu de contre-attaquer.  
Une énorme masse d'eau fit son apparition au-dessus du lac.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda alors Naruto très étonné.

La masse d'eau était en fait une énorme tête.  
Le corps du monstre aqueux fit surface et Mizu se trouvait en son centre.  
Il fit un mouvement du bras comme pour écraser quelque chose, et son nouveau corps en fit de même.

Un énorme bras, composé d'eau s'abattu rapidement sur la jeune femme qui ne put fuir tellement elle était impressionnée.  
Personne ne croyait ce qu'ils venaient de voir, tous avaient eu peur que Tenten ne blesse leur nouvel ami, mais ce qu'il venait de se passer était l'inverse.  
Mizu s'éjecta du corps qu'il avait créé. Et, en atterrissant sur le sol, renvoya toute l'eau dans le lac.  
Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme.

-Ça va ? Excuse-moi mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Déclara-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à se relever.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avant de répondre.

-Arrêtes ! On dirait Hinata. En tout cas bravo, c'était un beau combat.

-Merci.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et une fois là-bas, Naruto sauta au cou de Mizu en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-Ça va… tu ne l'a pas blessé. Dit-il à Tenten.

-Naruto… c'est un ninja, pas une tasse en porcelaine. Et puis avec ce qu'il vient de nous montrer, il a l'air d'être assez fort. Répondit Kiba.

Dans le ton qu'il venait d'employer, on pouvait sentir un brin de reproches et d'énervement.

-Oui ! Mais c'est mon ninja à moi !

Sur les mots du blond, le jeune Inuzuka fronça les sourcils, se leva et partit en direction de la forêt.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda alors Naruto en se retournant vers son bien-aimé.

-Laisses, je m'en occupe. Lui-répondit Mizu avant de l'embrasser et de prendre la même direction que Kiba.

Il se dirigea vers lui, ne se doutant pas qu'il était contrarié par la réflexion de Naruto.  
Neji profita de l'absence de Mizu pour pouvoir enfin parler au blond.  
Il le prit un peu à part et lui demanda.

-Alors ? Par rapport à Sasuke, tu la vis comment ta relation avec Mizu ?

-Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand je suis avec Mizu, il me fait totalement oublier Sasuke, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je vois Sasuke en Mizu, ou si c'est juste parce que je l'oublie. Enfin, non, l'oublier, ça, je ne pourrai jamais. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais juste que c'est impossible pour moi, pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il reste encré en moi à jamais.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, par exemple, ce matin, je me suis retrouvé tout seul et mes pensées se sont automatiquement dirigées sur Sasuke, même pas pour Mizu. Pas une seule fois. Donc je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir face à ça. Je me sens perdu.

-Pour une fois, je ne peux pas trop t'aider. Ce que je te propose, c'est de laisser couler et tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera au fil du temps.

-En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix.. Déclara le blond en soupirant.  
#Si seulement je pouvais vraiment savoir vers qui mes sentiments se tournent, vers le passé ou vers le présent ?# Pensait-il.

De son côté, Mizu courait après Kiba en l'appelant.  
Il parcourait l'étendue d'arbres devant lui en regardant un peu partout.  
Il commençait à se demander si ce dernier ne cherchait pas à l'éviter en se cachant.

Puis, il aperçut sa silhouette à quelques mètres devant lui. Il cria son nom.  
Le jeune Inuzuka se retourna alors, surprenant Mizu qui, du coup, tomba sur lui.  
Les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés par terre l'un sur l'autre Kiba étant en-dessous.

-Excuses-moi ! Attends, je me lève. Dit Mizu.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le sol et s'appuya dessus.  
Mais après les déluges d'eaux que Mizu avait utilisées dans ses derniers combats, le terre se trouvait trempée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres autour de la zone d'entrainement.  
Tout à coup, sa main glissa sur le sol boueux et le brun se retrouva alors lèvres contre lèvres avec Kiba.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se releva d'un bond.

-N'en parles à personne ou je te noie ! (c'est Mizu après tout :D).

Il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Quand il se releva, il remarqua que le brun était déjà repartit auprès du groupe.

-Il s'est passé quoi là ? Demanda-t-il à Akamaru, en se caressant doucement les lèvres. J'ai rêvé ou on s'est embrassé ?.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un aboiement. Il décida donc de rejoindre ses amis.  
Une fois rendu là-bas, Shikamaru déclara devoir s'en aller parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard.  
Personne ne le crut, mais le soleil commençait à se cacher sous un ciel d'un bleu un peu plus prononcé, laissant les étoiles venir se dévoiler avec leurs éclats délicats.

Un par un, tout le monde partait laissant Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto et Mizu.

-Kiba, tu rentres avec nous ? C'est sur le chemin, non ? Demanda la jeune Hyûga.

-Oui, je viens avec vous, comme ça, je ne rentre pas seul.

Il fit alors la bise à Naruto, mais, ne savait pas comment dire au revoir à Mizu.  
Ce dernier s'approcha à son tour pour lui faire la bise, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et les deux Hyûga accompagnés de Kiba, partirent.  
Naruto et Mizu se regardaient pendant un moment, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans l'herbe qui commençait à être humide.

Mizu ferma alors les yeux. Attendant patiemment.  
Après quelques secondes interminables, il sentit enfin le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces.  
Sa main se posa alors sur la nuque du brun, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

L'échange se fit plus passionné lorsque la langue du blond s'introduisit doucement entre ses lèvres, venant caresser voluptueusement la sienne.  
Un frisson lui parcourait le corps, et ça lui plaisait.  
La douce chaleur que Naruto répandait dans le corps de Mizu se concentra peu à peu uniquement vers son bas-ventre… Bon sang ! Ce qu'il pouvait être incroyablement attirant quand même.

La rencontre des muscles humides devenait de plus en plus fougueuse.  
Leurs langues étaient maintenant en plein combat sensuel.  
Qui dominerait ce baiser ? Se laissant aller, Mizu ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'il sentait le torse de son amant s'appuyer contre le sien, l'encourageant à s'allonger.

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin le sol, le corps vigoureux du jeune Uzumaki vint alors recouvrir le sien.  
Leurs deux virilités déjà dressées de désirs, se frôlaient à travers les vêtements.  
Mizu glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et les agrippa tant l'excitation commençait à le rendre intenable.

Il voulait pourtant se retenir ne pas paraitre si « facile » que ça, mais c'était sans compter sur lui.  
La bouche de Naruto se déplaçait alors lentement en direction de son cou, que sa langue entreprenait de caresser, le dévorant avec passion.

Sa main se glissa sous son pull.  
Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa alors de la bouche de Mizu lorsqu'il atteint son téton droit, qu'il frôla du bout des doigts…  
La respiration du brun s'accéléra et se fit presque douloureuse.

Fougueusement, Naruto repris la bouche du brun dans la sienne.  
Sa langue s'introduisit entre ses lèvres sans ménagements, reprenant le combat charnel préalablement commencé.  
A nouveau, il appuya son corps contre celui du brun, sa main caressant son torse devenu chaud de sueur et d'impatience.  
La virilité du brun excitait encore plus Naruto à mesure qu'il se déhanchait contre lui…

Ses mains se déplaçaient sur son pull, qu'il retira vivement.  
Ne tenant plus lui-même, le brun redressa légèrement le torse afin de retirer le sien, avec pas moins de vivacité.  
Remarquant son empressement, le blond esquissa un sourire et s'appuya à nouveau, son buste sur le brun.  
A son contact, Mizu poussa un nouveau soupir de bonheur au creux de son oreille, et un nouvel afflux de sang se déplaça vers son bas-ventre alors que Naruto se mit à lui mordiller le téton.

Sa main se glissa alors entre les jambes du brun, qu'il se mit à caresser voluptueusement.  
L'excitation de ce dernier était tellement forte que cela lui faisait presque mal, son membre douloureusement dressé ne demandait qu'à être choyé à l'extérieur de ses vêtements.

Après avoir déboutonné le pantalon de Mizu, d'une main experte, Naruto s'engouffra à l'intérieur et libéra enfin sa virilité de sa prison textile.  
Le brun poussa un petit cri étouffé quand son amant commença un va-et-vient soutenu de la main, sa langue titillant toujours la pointe de son téton…  
Peu à peu, la bouche du blond descendait le long du nombril de son compagnon, suivant la ligne tracée par quelques poils qui montrait le chemin à suivre.

Il arrêta sa course juste au creux de son bas-ventre, frôlant quelques fois du bout des lèvres la base de son membre qu'il continuait de caresser à pleine main.  
Les yeux de Mizu, jusque-là fermés, s'ouvrirent alors pour le regarder.  
Les siens, était levé vers le brun, l'observant avec perversité et léger sadisme, pendant que le brun vis se dérouler la langue de son copain sur son extrémité.

Il poussa alors un long gémissement provoqué par ce qu'il voyait.

- AAAH… ! Naruto… En… Encore… !

Les yeux du blond ne quittèrent pas ceux du brun, cette lueur sadique derrière son regard non plus.

- Aaaaaaaah… !

Il venait de prendre la virilité du brun toute entière en bouche.  
A mesure qu'il se mit à bouger, Mizu sentait son extrémité frapper le fond de la gorge de son blond.  
Des bulles de chakra commençaient à apparaitre du corps des deux jeunes.

Les parois des lèvres de Naruto se resserrèrent, le rythme s'accélérait, la main de ce dernier venait accompagner le mouvement.

- Naruto… ! Je vais… !

- Vas-y. Dit-il dans un souffle, reprenant immédiatement le membre de Mizu avec fougue.

Les mains du brun retenaient inconsciemment la nuque du blond pendant que son plaisir se déversait au fond de la gorge de son amant par à-coup, spasmodiquement.  
La sueur recouvrait le visage de Mizu encore figé dans une expression de plaisir.

Il se sentait vidé, pourtant, son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il en voulait encore.  
Naruto s'occupa alors d'enlever les derniers vêtements de Mizu ainsi que les siens.  
Lentement, le corps du blond recouvrait celui de son bien aimé à nouveau.  
Sa bouche venait rencontrer celle du brun pour un échange doux et sensuel.  
Les hanches de Mizu ondulaient sous les caresses amoureuses de son amant.

- Mizu… Tu veux que je continue ?

Ce dernier déglutit.

- C'est… C'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais été passif…

- Je sais.

Le blond déposa alors un baiser sur celui du brun.

- Je comprends.

Il le pris délicatement dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son buste, respirant doucement.

-Naruto… ?

- Hm ?…

- Tu… Enfin…

- Hm ?...

- Est-ce que… Ça fait mal ?…

- Moi avec toi, je n'ai pas eu mal en tout cas.

Mizu enleva une des mèches qu'avait Naruto devant les yeux.  
Malgré cet interlude leur virilité ne c'était toujours pas calmé.

- Naruto…

L'interpelé tourna la tête légèrement de côté en souriant.

- Je t'aime.

- Mais moi aussi, Mizu.

- Tu ne me feras pas mal, dis ?…

- Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, Mizu.

- Non… Je veux dire…

Il marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre.

- Réponds-moi... Est-ce que tu vas me faire mal ?

- Mizu… Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va faire du bien au début. Mais j'irai en douceur et ne ferai rien tant que tu ne sentiras pas autant de plaisir que moi…

Le brun semblait réfléchir mais ne tarda pas à donner sa réponse.

- Je veux qu'on le fasse.

- … Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant.

Naruto se redressa sur les bras.

- Très bien…

A peine ces mots prononcés, le blond embrassa à nouveau le brun fougueusement, avec plus de volupté qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant.  
Les doigts de Mizu se crispèrent dans le dos de son amant, traçant des lignes rougeâtres sur toute la longueur.

Naruto ondulait doucement les hanches, faisant coulisser leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.  
Il détacha sa bouche de celle du brun et commença à descendre, embrassant à mesure son torse et son ventre.  
Il se retrouva en quelques secondes agenouillé entre les jambes écartées de son copain, les prit délicatement l'une après l'autre pour les poser sur ses épaules robustes.  
Comme pour rassurer le brun, il déposa délicatement quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- N'aie pas peur. Détends-toi, ça va aller.

Il porta alors deux doigts à sa bouche et les lécha consciencieusement.  
Sa main s'approchait de l'intimité de son bien aimé.  
Les doigts délicats de Naruto lui caressaient doucement le contour, Mizu n'arrivait pas à se décrisper.

Pour le détendre, l'autre main du blond se posa sur l'aine de son brun et commença à lui caresser délicatement la base de son membre.

- Aïe… !

Le blond venait d'insérer la première phalange.

- Relax. Ca va aller. C'est normal.

N'avançant plus son doigt, il continua son voluptueux mouvement du poignet sur la virilité de Mizu.  
A mesure qu'il se détendait, le brun sentait s'enfoncer chaque fois plus en lui.  
La douleur disparaissait progressivement, laissant place à un bonheur encore inconnu pour le brun alors que le blond se mit doucement à aller et venir.

Mizu gémissait longuement pendant que Naruto insérait un deuxième doigt, cette fois le plaisir l'envahissant tout de suite.  
Le brun se surprit lui-même à se déhancher, guidant les doigts au plus profond de lui.  
Lentement, les doigts de Naruto se retirèrent.

- Mizu… Je vais entrer, maintenant.

Son extrémité amorçait légèrement son entrée.

- Tu es prêt… ?

Mizu pouvait à peine répondre tant son excitation est forte.

- Aah… Vas-y… Doucement… Mhh…

Il le vit sourire avant de clore ses paupières.

- Je t'aime, Mizu.

Il entra en lui d'un coup de rein.

- AAAAH… !

La douleur envahit instantanément Mizu.

- J'ai mal ! J'ai mal, Naruto !…  
- Je ne bougerai pas. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas que je peux le faire. Je veux te faire l'amour…

Mizu avait l'impression que ses entrailles se fendaient en deux.  
La main de Naruto se remit doucement à refaire des va-et-vient sur la virilité du brun, qui cette fois peinait à le détendre.  
Alors qu'il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, la douleur commençait à s'estomper.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu, le bien-être repris possession de lui ce qui le fit gémir.

- Vas-y… Vas-y en douceur…

Naruto coulissa alors plus profondément en Mizu.  
Graduellement, Naruto accéléra le rythme.  
Des bulles de chakra refirent surface et enveloppa le corps des deux jeunes hommes.  
Mizu savait qu'il n'était pas entré entièrement en lui et que le blond s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas lui faire mal.  
Cette attention lui provoqua un élan de passion.

- Naruto… Hmm… Je t'aime..

Entendre son nom réveilla peu à peu l'animal enfouit en lui.  
Il se mit à bouger plus fort et toucha alors un point sensible en Mizu.

- AAAH… ! PLUS FORT, NARUTO !

Le jeune homme grogna et poussa entièrement son membre dans le brun avec violence et heurta sauvagement sa prostate ce qui le fit crié de plaisir.  
Il agrippa férocement ses cuisses et se mit à bouger de plus en plus fort.  
La cadence se faisait agressive, animale, leurs gémissements n'en formaient plus qu'un.

Mizu approchait le point culminant, le claquement des cuisses de Naruto contre ses fesses ne suffisait pas à couvrir leurs râles de plaisir.  
Mizu hurla de plaisir en sentant un dernier coup de bassin violent en lui.  
Un liquide chaud l'envahit de l'intérieur, pendant que son plaisir se déversait sur son ventre.

Les jambes du brun retombèrent mollement au sol alors que Naruto s'affala sur son buste.  
Mizu le sentait toujours en lui alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.  
Leurs respirations saccadées se calmèrent peu à peu.

Mizu ouvrit les yeux et regarda la lune illuminer leurs deux corps, seule témoin de leurs ébats.  
Leur chakra de démon disparaissant peu à peu.  
Puis le souvenir de la mission du lendemain lui revint en tête l'empêchant de profité du moment présent.

Comment ça allait se passer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

A suivre :D

Bastien.


End file.
